


Корона для слепца

by Olivushka



Series: Некромант [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivushka/pseuds/Olivushka
Summary: Дамьен распахнул глаза, сразу понимая то, что он, по-прежнему твёрдо стоит на земле, его меч наготове, сам он в боевой стойке. Он судорожно начал искать глазами Кайрона, который, стоял всё на том же месте у кромки воды и спиной к нему. Странная тварь, вылезшая из озера, стояла почти вплотную к некроманту и не шевелилась - руки у неё были опущены, но острые мечи продолжали переливаться тьмой и странно поблёскивать в свете проснувшихся звёзд.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Всё ещё считаешь это хорошей идеей? Ты знаешь Кайрон - в тебе я не сомневаюсь.

\- Но?

\- Я сомневаюсь в том, что ждёт нас впереди.

Белое облачко горячего воздуха вырвалось изо рта полукровки, а его взор вновь был направлен на заброшенное поместье некоего господина Вояри Уэлча, что так комфортно расположилось в глубине Серых гор. Окружённое неисчезающим молочным туманом и зловещей тишиной это место никак не внушало доверия, а лишь вызывало неприятное ощущение нервной дрожи оседающей на кончиках пальцев. О поместье, как и о самом Уэлче Грас слышал лишь слухи, граница которых начиналась в районе невежественной нелепости, а заканчивалась где-то на пересечении откровенного ужаса и страха. И по своему опыту Грас уже мог сказать, что даже самый глупый слушок об этом месте может обернуться вполне реальным кошмаром. Энтузиазма это, откровенно, не прибавляло, как и желания продолжать путешествие. Но кто-то когда-нибудь в этой сумасшедшей компании говорил с голосом разума в своей голове или пытался говорить? Впрочем, никакой голос разума, ни даже боги не смогли бы остановить одного слишком упрямого некроманта, когда тот идёт к поставленной цели. Хотя и стоит признать, что цель у Кайрона Дэвариуса сейчас достаточно благородная - остановить приближающееся забвение. Большинству жителей Тэллиона известна история о Хаосе и Забвении - древних эфирах, брате и сестре, создавших их мир. И если Хаос представлял собой вечный огонь и постоянное движение всего живого, то Забвение была и остаётся мёртвым покоем и сном, за которым следует только пустота и беспросветная тьма, в которой нет абсолютно ничего. 

\- Мы пытались найти другие варианты. Как видишь у нас ничего не вышла.

За спинами некроманта и вора начали раздаваться знакомые голоса приближающихся товарищей. Дамьен и Войка по-дружески спорили между собой о чём-то своём. Кайрон в очередной раз поймал себе на колкой мысли, что эти двое отлично ладят и помешать им будет сродни чему-то эгоистически приятному в душе, но неприемлемому в реальном мире. Интересно, дойдут ли их отношения до той серьёзности, когда необходимо будет его личное вмешательство? Кайрон Дэвариус не знал, он окинул взглядом поместье, к которому их компания приближались. В конце концов, мужчина не брал ответственности за чужие жизненные решения и ошибки, которые они в будущем могут принести. Дэвариус, откровенно говоря, дал в своей жизни одно единственное обещание, которое теперь скрыто под толщами белого снега. Оно хранится под каменными сводами древнего храма, вмёрзшими в ледяную землю воротами, сдвинуть которые под силу лишь тому, кто ещё помнит слова произнесённые десятки лет назад. Кайрон не помнит эти слова «совсем», маячащая на пороге опасность забвения, в который раз, вынуждает его вновь отвлечься и забыть об этом.

Оставшийся путь они проделали в ненапряжённой общей тишине. Лишь вор, едущий рядом c Кайроном, изредка жаловался на прохладную погоду. Выросший на далёких тёплых островах Исткрида, он привык к тёплому южному климату и жаркому солнцу. Удивительное дело, но он до сих пор находится в промозглом Хаммерскае и, кажется, не собирается отсюда уезжать. В какой-то момент на лице Граса появилась мечтательная улыбка, наверняка он вспомнил о милой Гидре. Последний раз они виделись больше двух недель назад, перед самым отъездом в поместье. Дэвариус, позволил себе толику снисходительной короткой улыбки, в которой едва проскальзывала печаль. Некромант знал, что Грас никогда лично не видел истинной формы молодой девушки, да и не догадывался, что за чудовище прячется под её кожей. Потеряй Гидра эту форму и каждый из них будет в невероятной опасности, а сама она больше никогда не станет прежней. Кайрон Дэвариус никому не рассказывал историю их знакомства. Много лет назад, будучи ещё совсем молодым человеком, он наткнулся на торговца редкими животными и товарами. В одной из зачарованных клеток сидела маленькая девочка с грязными путаными волосами и оборванном тряпье, едва прикрывавшим её худое тело. Тогда некромант спросил мужчину, почему он посадил этого ребёнка в одну из своих клеток - торговец рассмеялся Кайрону прямо в лицо, назвав маленькую девочку хитрой обманкой давящей на человеческую жалость. Он назвал этого ребёнка монстром, которого ему так и не удалось приручить. Теперь же мужчина вёз её к морю, желая сбросить клетку с чудовищем с самого высокого утёса и забыть о её существовании. Молодой Кайрон Дэвариус не знал, что овладело им после этих слов - жалость или другое, более корыстное чувство, но он попросил торговца продать ему эту девочку. В ответ торговец посмотрел на него как на безумца и сначала отказался. Спустя некоторое время жадность всё же взяла верх над ним, и он согласился. Конечно, некромант и не предполагал чем эта покупка обернётся для него в ближайшем будущем - он открыл злосчастную клетку и выпустил на волю чудовище с десятком голов и сотней острых как бритва зубов. Огромная, больше похожая на дракона поблёскивавшего тёмной влажной кожей, которая на ощупь твёрже, чем самая лучшая сталь, она сразу начала крушить всё на своём пути и едва ли Кайрон мог остановить её в одиночку. Маленькая грязная девочка оказалась самой настоящей гидрой, чудовищем из затерянных легенд и учебников по истории - она не принадлежала их миру, а пришла к ним из более тёмного и опасного места за границей их реальности. Всё, что было известно об этих монстрах это лишь небольшие очерки и предупреждения об их опасности. Про очевидцев, оставшихся в живых после такой встречи, конечно, ничего не известно. Наудачу молодого некроманта, на помощь пришёл Легба, который помог запереть девочку обратно в клетку, а чуть позже и принести обруч, который и по сей день висит у неё на шее, ограничивая её силы, не давая вновь превратиться в монстра. 

Поместье господина Уэлча встретило друзей смиренным молчанием и тишиной, прерываемой лишь поскрипывающими от старости железными незапертыми воротами. Где-то над головами по крышам гулял и свистел ветер. По зданию было хорошо заметно, что в нём уже давно никто не живёт - каменная дорожка, ведущая к поместью, потрескалась и поросла пожухшей травой; бывшие кустарники пышных роз зачахли; некогда красивые деревья сорта аура, что цвели в саду поместья, уродливо покосились, а их сочные плоды сгнили, упав на землю. Кайрон миновал ворота поместья и слез с лошади, рассматривая поместье практически вплотную - стены здания сильно потрескались и частично поросли тёмным мхом; окна были покрыты уличной грязью и следами часто гуляющей тут непогоды, некоторые из окон были даже разбиты и наспех и криво заколочены. Дамьен последовал примеру некроманта, и слез с лошади растерянно осматриваясь по сторонам.

\- Здесь всё такое... старое.

\- Господи Уэлч погиб больше ста лет назад. После его внезапной кончины его жена почти сразу забрала детей и уехала из поместья. По её словам призрак мужа не давал покоя ей и её детям, в этом месте стало опасно находиться. - Кайрон даже не оглянулся на молодого воина, сразу подходя к входной двери и дёргая её за ручку. Дверь ожидаемо не поддалась и даже не издала ни звука, хотя, казалось бы, от старости здесь всё должно держаться на одном честном слове. - Правда, до сих пор неясно, чем было вызвано возрождение господина Уэлча в виде призрака. По словам его жены, они были все счастливы и жили в удивительном мире друг с другом.

\- А как он умер?

Войка, как и Дамьен пыталась уцепить глазами хоть что-то стоящее, помимо развалин и мёртвых растений.

\- Нелепая ошибка во время алхимического эксперимента.

Дэвариус вновь попытался открыть дверь, застывая на месте и обдумывая следующий ход - дверь поместья ведь не откроется, пока сам владелиц этого не захочет?

\- Как видишь - дверь нам открывать не хотят. Предлагаю забыть эту идею и попробовать что-то другое. - Грас победно улыбнулся и потянул собственную лошадь, за поводья, собираясь разворачиваться обратно. Кайрон вновь не обратил на друзей внимания продолжая стоять спиной. Мужчина занёс руку над дверью и замер, чтобы через мгновение, как ни в чем не бывало сдержанно постучаться. В глубине старого поместья послышался гулкое ответное эхо, прошедшее по всем даже самым затаённым уголкам этого дома. Дамьен мог поклясться, что услышал, как в ответ на стук Кайрона задребезжали стёкла, и земля под его ногами пришла в движение. Некромант сделал ещё два таких же эффективных стука, чтобы теперь ни один из них не сомневался в том, что поместье, действительно, кто-то может быть. Молодой воин был серьёзно обеспокоен тем фактом, что Дэвариус ещё раз постучит в дверь и всё здание просто рухнет на них, но некромант не сделал больше ничего - мужчина отступил назад, и дверь поместья с неприятным скрипом отворилась - их очень вежливо пригласили внутрь. - Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу, Кайрон.

Непонятно почему, но сейчас Дамьен был уверен, что стоящий к ним спиной Кайрон Дэвариус достаточно нагло и победно усмехается. Хотя это и может быть его воображение. Некромант исчез в темноте дома, а Дамьен по привычке поспешил за ним, оставляя возмущённого Граса один на один с рыжей Войкой.


	2. Chapter 2

Внутри поместье выглядело внушительно - широкие проходы и высокие потолки, больше подходящие какому-нибудь замку; на стенах висели некогда яркие картины неизвестных дам и господ, теперь покрытые столетним слоем грязи; выцветшие гобелены давно потеряли свою былую пёстрость - теперь это пристанища для гнёзд сотен пауков. Сквозь окна поместья проходили лишь одинокие лучики серого дневного света, они мало помогали рассмотреть это угрюмое место и почти сразу терялись в полутьме помещения. Ковёр под ногами друзей был больше похож на жалкую тряпку, а от каждого шага в воздух поднимались столбы едкой пыли. Молодая воительница зажала себе нос и рот, стараясь дышать как можно меньше и реже, дабы не задохнуться от неприятного спёртого воздуха. Дамьен в свою очередь настороженно оглядывался по сторонам, сразу замечая огромную лестницу в центре зала, уводящую куда-то наверх. Грас в свою очередь собирался что-то сказать, когда некромант подал ему знак молчания - вор странно посмотрел на друга, но быстро заметил его взгляд, устремлённый вперёд. На лестнице стоял человек, или скорее странная тень от человека. Господи Вояри Уэлч?

\- Кто вы такие, посмевшие помешать моей работе?

Дамьен только успел дёрнуться и схватиться за рукоять большого меча за спиной. Он был готов броситься в атаку, стоило странной тени сделать угрожающий выпад в их сторону. Но едва ли молодой воин смог сделать шаг, когда почувствовал, что тело его начало каменеть опутанное доселе неизвестным ему страхом. Жуткий трепет, пробирающийся до самого сердца и охватывающий его подобное липкой паутине, в которой испуганная жертва с каждым своим движением путается всё больше и больше. Краем глаза Дамьен увидел Войку, дела у девушки были ещё хуже - её колотило крупной дрожью, но она продолжала неотрывно смотреть на тень, стоящую на лестнице. Мечник моргнул в попытке прогнать наваждение страхом, сильно сжимая рукоять оружия, чувствуя, как ткань на ней пропитывается выступившим потом. 

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь. - Дэвариус, в отличие от товарищей, не выглядел сильно напуганным - его лицо оставалось такой же привычной маской безразличия и собранности. Некромант лишь сделал короткий шаг вперёд, едва подходя к лестнице, заставляя светлые волосы на голове Граса встать дыбом. Вор не знал, чего он боялся больше - окутавшего его неизвестного страха или Кайрона своими действиями ухудшающего положение дел. - Кто-то пытался разбудить сестру Хаоса. Нам нужно узнать, кто это был.

\- Меня это не касается. Нужно завершить работу.

Тень ответила не сразу, а выдержала паузу, будто раздумывала над подходящим ответом. Она покачнулась и начала подниматься по лестнице вверх. Вор, стоящий позади друзей, упал на одно колено и схватился за голову, заскрежетав зубами от резкой боли, пронёсшейся по его телу. Дамьен зашатался, но не упал, с трудом устояв на гнетущих ногах - Дэвариус даже не повернулся в их сторону, продолжая вести свои беседы со странной тенью. Молодой воин был готов схватиться за некроманта и силой заставить его прекратить происходящее, но разве такого как Кайрон остановишь вот так вот просто? Смотреть на Войку в этот момент Дамьен не хотел из принципа и всё того же охватывающего страха. Чёрная тень, казалось бы, окончившая разговор неожиданно обернулась к ним, словно услышала нечто стоящее её драгоценного внимания - у Кайрона Дэвариуса появилось выгодное предложение. 

\- Я окончу твою работу, и ты сможешь покинуть наш мир, но взамен ты поможешь нам.

Дамьен был готов поклясться, что странный каркающий звук, в этот момент, громогласно разнёсшийся по всему поместью, отдалённо напоминал ему искажённый человеческий смех. Тень на лестнице продолжала надменно молчать и рассматривать на своих незваных гостей. Войка рядом с Дамьеном всё же рухнула на колени и уткнулась лбом в старый пыльный ковёр - девушка тяжело дышала и, кажется, что-то бормотала сквозь сжатые зубы. Молодой воин присел рядом с ней и положил ей руку на спину, успокаивая. Неужели всё происходящее с ними это лишь влияние этой странной тени? Никто из никогда не переживал ничего подобного в своей жизни! Дамьен поднял глаза и на Кайрона, который в отличие от них стоял на ногах, но одна из его рук всё же опиралась на потрескавшиеся от старости перила лестницы - выходит тень и на некроманта имеет влияние? 

\- Что это во имя всех Богов было?!

Грас жалобно застонал, каким-то чудом доходя до первых ступенек лестницы и усаживаясь на них. Полукровка выглядел усталым, но, всей бодрости, видимо, ещё не растерял. Во всяком случае, он, как и Дэвариус до самого исчезновения тени уверенно стоял на ногах. 

\- Господин Вояри Уэлч? - Дамьен навострил уши, когда это Кайрон Дэвариус научился саркастическому тону? Молодой человек был готов сильно удивиться, но его пыл был остужен следующим предложением некроманта и его вернувшимся холодным тоном. - Видимо, это влияние неудавшегося эксперимента. Призраки не могут нести с собой так много негатива. 

\- Исчерпывающая информация. - Сухим тоном заметил Грас. - Теперь мы можем вернуться домой?

\- Мы не закончили. - Дэвариус резко выпрямился и строго посмотрел на полукровку и других товарищей. - Нам всё равно нужна помощь. Господин Уэлч единственный, кто может её предоставить.

\- Но, он же вроде отказал нам, так? - Дамьен дал Кайрону взгляд полный мутного скепсиса - как они получат помощь от того, к кому даже приблизиться не могут. Они ведь даже не уверены, призрак ли это, а не какая-нибудь другая опасная сущность. Молодой воин, был полностью согласен с вором - им нужно повернуть назад и попытаться найти другие способы решения их проблемы. Они могут другого учёного, лучше разбирающегося в их деле и самое главное живого, а не некую странную тень, приносящую только головную боль! На мгновение Дамьена осенила интересная мысль. - Ты уже попросил призрака о помощи, и он отказал. Так ведь?

На лице некроманта мелькнула короткая, но откровенно самодовольная улыбка, отправленная в качестве ответа к замершему в ожидании воину. В этот момент Дамьен был рад тому, что во всём поместье царит полутьма, и никто не заметит его покрасневшего и смущённого лица. 

\- Вообще-то господин Уэлч ответил и согласился помочь нам.

Смущение на лице Дамьена быстро сменилось недоумением, впрочем, как и у других его запутавшихся товарищей. Всё, что они услышали от тени, было лишь глухим карканьем, с трудом, напоминающим некогда человеческий смех. Дэвариус, оставаясь верен себе, даже не потрудился объясниться перед друзьями - некромант приказал им оставаться на первых этажах поместья и занять гостиную комнату с камином, который можно зажечь - они остаются здесь, возможно не на одну ночь. Грас лишь жалобно застонал, но не воспротивился словам Кайрона. Войка, после пережитого шока просто ничего не могла сказать. Дамьен в свою очередь покачал головой, провожая Дэвариуса подозрительно печальным взглядом - мужчина поднялся по лестнице наверх и исчез в одной из комнат, оставляя трёх друзей в полумраке старого зала. 

Стоило признаться, что идея Кайрона занять большую гостиную оказалась лучшей идей за сегодняшний день. Им пришлось сдвинуть столы и стулья в угол комнаты и разложиться прямо перед камином, дабы ночью не замёрзнуть. Спустя несколько долгих часов поместье перестало вызывать в Дамьене первоначальное необъяснимое опасение и неприятный трепет, гуляющий по коже - поместье стало обычным домом, в котором когда-то жила самая обычная семья. Кроме пыли пауков здесь не было больше ничего. Даже крыс и мышей не водилось. А единственный призрак этого места сейчас был где-то над их головами вместе с самым могущественным некромантом во всём Тэллионе. На лице молодого человека сама собой расползлась небольшая улыбка - Дамьен не мог заставить себя рассердиться на Кайрона, он лучше знает, как им действовать, ведь так? Молодой человек открыл первую, попавшуюся на глаза дверь, которая оказалась просторной кухней с чёрными железными плитами для готовки и ещё одним камином меньшего размера. На деревянном столе лежала пыльная посуда, которую прежние хозяева даже не удосужились забрать с собой - вот в такой вот спешке они покидали это место. Дамьен провёл пальцем по тарелке, собирая с неё толстый слой серой пыли, выявляя на ней красивый красно-жёлтый рисунок с диковинными цветами - когда-то дорогая посуда и ценная утварь превратилась в никому не нужный хлам. Но, Дамьен не успел задуматься, за его спиной раздались шаги и знакомый громкий голос вора.

\- Ты не умираешь, женщина! Это всего лишь негативное влияние призрака. - Грас стоически спорил с Войкой, которая после встречи с господином Уэлчем наотрез отказалась выходить из гостиной, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие. Хотя Дамьен подозревал, что дело не только в этом. Но, имеет ли права он винить её в пережитом страхе? Никто из них не ожидал чего-то подобного. - Отлично, вот и ты. Помоги мне. Как думаешь, призрак не будет против, если мы одолжим у него пару стаканов?

Воин лишь немного рассеянно покачал головой, оставляя бессмысленный вопрос вора без ответа, но стаканы искать всё же Дамьен помог. Грас, будучи самым быстрым, в первые минуты их нахождения здесь каким-то невероятным чудом отыскал вход в винный погреб огромных размеров! И как «особый» ценитель хорошей выпивки он не мог пройти мимо этого сокровища. Сомнительно, что мистер Уэлч или кто-то другой, теперь сможет опробовать эти напитки - не пропадать же добру? Помогая полукровке, Дамьен медленно прокручивал весь сегодняшний день у себя в голове - сама дорога до поместья не создала им никаких проблем. За всё время путешествия до владений господина Уэлча, они не встретили ни одного жилого здания или человека. Только маленькие и покосившиеся от старости домики, хозяева которых давным-давно уехали из этой местности от греха подальше. Вообще, стоит заметить, что и само поместье находится на каком-то отшибе, среди густых топей и редких лесов. Зачем строить свой дом так далеко от цивилизации?

\- Быть может наш призрак, очень ценил уединение? Знаешь, многие талантливые люди, в том числе маги и учёные предпочитают и вовсе не общаться с людьми. 

\- Ты знаешь многих учёных и магов? - Дамьен с откровенным сомнением, сменившимся быстрым восторгом наблюдал, как Грас профессионально орудует острым ножом и открывает запылённые временем бутылки. Послышался тихий хлопок выскочившей из горла бутылки пробки - из непрозрачной тёмной тары тонкой серой струйкой вышел дымок, пахнущий острыми травами и приятной горечью. Молодой воин был готов признаться, что подобного он раньше никогда не пробовал - Грас передал стакан Дамьену и отсалютовал, сделав короткий и вдумчивый глоток. - Это...?

\- Сделано в Хайроке. - Вор деловито повертел в руках грязную бутылку.- В городе Рихкхау. Есть подозрения, что такого они больше не производят. Возвращаясь к магам и учёным - мы путешествуем с Кайроном Дэвариусом, у которого в каждом рукаве спрятано по несколько секретов, способных уничтожить половину Хаммерская. 

\- У Кайрона есть такие специализации?

Стоило признаться, что Дамьен не был так удивлён - он знал, что некромант имел некоторые таланты, большую часть из которых лично он никогда не видел. Хотя, они, чёрт возьми, путешествуют вместе не один год! Будем откровенны - это слегка расстраивало молодого человека, ведь он всегда считал, что товарищи по команде должны быть тесно близки, они обязаны доверять и верить друг другу. Дамьен, скажем так, верил Дэвариусу, а что сам Дэвариус? Это ставило воина в тупик, в котором даже нет возможности повернуть назад и опробовать другой маршрут. В свою очередь возникал вопрос, что сам Дамьен имел в виду своими словами про более тесные отношения между товарищами? 

\- Ну... Я не один год путешествовал в его компании и волей неволей видел достаточно многое. - Грас загадочно посмотрел на Дамьена своими блестящими в полутьме глазами, вынуждая Дамьена чуть-чуть напрячься. Достаточно многое, это как? В голове воина начали появляться самые разные мысли, проносящиеся с жутким ворохом и оставляющие после себя десяток новых, порой странных и личных вопросов, связанных с их общим некромантом. Он едва открыл рот, когда его взгляд коснулся широкой издевательской улыбки Граса. - Ты удивишься, но его главная специализация, даже не магия.

Дамьен издал возмущённо забавный звук и быстро побежал в гостиную, пытаясь достать слишком хитрого вора. Кайрон сильнейший некромант, какая у него ещё может быть специализация?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Кажется, у вас была весьма волнующая ночь. - Дамьен громко застонал, пытаясь разлепить сонные глаза. Воин в очередной раз, пообещал себе не пить в компании болтливого вора - интересно, успел ли тот что-то выведать у Дамьена или Войки? Молодой человек поднял лицо от подушки, сразу примечая копну густых рыжих волос на соседнем матрасе, а так же чьи-то начищенные ботинки на расстоянии вытянутой руки - Кайрон Дэвариус собственной персоной и довольной ухмылкой, никак не сочетающейся с этим хмурым утром и тяжёлой головой Дамьена. Впрочем, в глазах некроманта не было издевательства, впрочем, как и самого сострадания. Воин сел на импровизированной кровати и огляделся по сторонам, отмечая лишь пустую и убранную кровать Граса - смятое вышитое одеяло было аккуратно сложено и убрано в угол поверх подушки. Дэвариус же стоял над Дамьеном в ожидании, когда его сознание придёт обычную норму. Стоило отметить, что сейчас на некроманте сейчас не было привычной чёрной накидки, а была лишь белоснежная рубашка с закатанными рукавами - Дамьен скользнул взглядом по холёным рукам мужчины, принуждая себя прогнать сонный морок и выслушать друга без каких-то отвлечений. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что нашёл для меня на заднем дворе поместья.

Некромант рассказал мечнику, что на заднем дворе поместья есть большой палисадник, в котором раньше жена господина Уэлча выращивали особые цветы и растения, как для алхимических опытов, так и для лечения различных болезней. Конечно, большая часть растений давно погибла, но там, несомненно, что то, да и осталось. Как оказалось, Грас встал задолго до рассвета и был отправлен в ближайший лес за каким-то паучьим ядом. Дамьен мог только наивно надеяться, что паучий яд было лишь странным названием какого-то растения. Ну и сопереживать Грасу, конечно - молодой воин чувствовал, как его всего передёрнуло от одного только названия. То, что нужно было Кайрону и то, зачем пойдёт Дамьен находилось не в самом палисаднике, а где-то рядом с ним - здесь и появлялась первая проблема, Дэвариус не знал точного месторасположения. Некромант посочувствовал воину и попросил его разбудить Войку, иначе они застрянут в этом поместье ещё на одну ночь. Дамьен быстро всполошился, провожая взглядом выходящего из комнаты некроманта, радуясь, что в комнате кроме спящей воительницы никого нет. Молодой человек потянулся к Войке, цепляя её за плечо.

\- Поднимайся. У нас есть задание.

Дамьен присел рядом с Войкой, вытягивая её одеяло в свою сторону, но получая в ответ лишь какой-то звериный рык. Ему было немного жаль девушку, которой вчера и так было непросто, но другого выхода не было. Он провёл руками по одеялу, пытаясь найти край, за который можно было уцепиться, когда из-под самого одеяла появились знакомые руки и резко притянули вниз. Молодой воин оказался лежащим напротив Войки, которая так и не открыла глаз. Девушка облепила его руками и ногами, заставляя Дамьена смущённо задышать. Он чувствовал, как его лицо начало гореть от смущения напополам со стыдом. Попытка отцепить от себя спящую девушку едва увенчалась успехом - стоило Дамьену прикоснуться к ней, как она ещё сильней сжимала его в своих объятиях. И всё бы ничего, если бы Войка не была такая горячая ото сна - даже сквозь слои одежды Дамьен чувствовал жар чужого тела, прижатого к нему. Он старался отогнать мысли о том, что сам бы он желал сейчас рядом совсем другого тела, в попытке успокоить и тем самым охладить немного себя, но получилось наоборот. А что если бы сам Кайрон оказался здесь в одной постели с ним? Тёплый и сонный, с раскинутыми на мягких подушках тёмными волосами, на время сна потерявший свой колючий холод и нелюдимость по отношению ко всем. По отношению к Дамьену. Ситуацию резко ухудшил знакомый смешок, где-то надо головой - у самого входа в комнату стоял Грас, в руках у которого была банка, судя по всему с тем самым паучьим ядом. 

\- Я, наверное, помешал. Пойду, прогуляюсь.

Полукровка почти отвернулся от развернувшейся перед милой картины, когда Дамьен почти закричал на него, тем самым заставляя Войку открыть глаза и в упор посмотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо близкого товарища. В карих глазах девушки воин не видел никакой осознанности или хоть капельку стыда, только мягкий морок сна - Войка явно ещё спала. За секунду положение Дамьена поменялось, и он оказался на холодном жёстком полу. В свою очередь девушка приняла сидячее положение и начала одеваться, как ни в чём не бывало. Дамьен перевёл потрясённый взгляд на Граса, но тот лишь пожал плечами и предложил сходить за лопатами - у них ещё много работы на заднем дворе.

Задний двор поместья оказался не самым приятным местом - даже не смотря на солнечную погоду, от этого места веяло тёмной мрачностью и печалью. Испорченные цветы некогда красивых пышных роз давно осыпались и превратились в коричневую, неприятно пахнущую, гниль; кусты обросли ядовитым плющом с острыми, как маленькие лезвия шипами, не дающими прикоснуться ни к себе, ни к чему бы то ещё, ведь даже самая слабая попытка что-то потрогать вероятнее всего обернётся порезанными пальцам рук. Каменные дорожки заросли пожухлой травой и раскололись, вросли в неухоженную землю и стали почти невидимы на общем сером фоне. Небольшой красивый фонтан в центре сада потрескался и оброс тёмно-зелёным склизким мхом - воды в нём было совсем немного, да и та, что была, источала не самый благородный запах. Дамьен разочарованно осмотрелся по сторонам, в попытке представить, как бы это всё выглядело тогда - до роковой алхимической ошибки господина Уэлча. Молодой человек не сдержался и всё же посмотрел назад на здание поместья, в какой-то детской надежде увидеть в одном из окон силуэт некроманта. Но, увы, ничего кроме пустых глазниц грязных окон. 

\- Мы действительно должны всё это перекопать? - Громкий голос Войки распугал мысли Дамьена и заставил обратить внимание на саму девушку. Она стояла в центре палисадника, раскинув руки в стороны, подобно какой-то причудливой статуи, а может и пыталась измерить предоставленное им поле действий - получалось достаточно много. - Я не согласна с этим. Уж лучше драться с безумными орками, чем прозябать в попытке найти неизвестно что. Согласен, Грас?

Вор на мгновение застыл с лопатой руке, по его взгляду не было понятно, о чём он думает. 

\- Нет. - Лопата с гулким стуком ударилась о влажную землю, которая ещё не до конца высохла после ночного дождя. - Кайрон бы не стал нас просить делать бесполезные вещи. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что он знает, что делать.

Глаза Дамьен, упирающиеся в землю немного расширились после слов Граса. В том факте, то вор и некромант уже много лет знают друг друга, молодой человек прекрасно знал это. Между этими двумя всегда чувствуется атмосфера лёгкости и какой-то уверенности в том, что они знают что делают. На протяжении всего знакомства с Дэвариусом воин видел между некромантом и другими людьми невидимую мощную стену, сломать которую невозможно в принципе, если только сам Кайрон этого не позволит. Эту стену он крепко поддерживает. День, за днём усиливая её собственной ненавистью к людям, перешедшим ему дорогу и ложью, которую они пытаются посеять вокруг него и его товарищей. Между вором и некромантом эта стена была так же видна, как и сегодняшнее бледное солнце над их головами, разница была лишь в том, что Грас легко проходил сквозь эту стену и оставался невредимым, как и само препятствие. Почему же у Дамьена не получается вот так же проходить? После слов Граса между друзьями воцарилась неприятная тишина - вор без колебаний сказал, что доверял Дэвариусу, ничуть не сомневаясь в его мотивах. Дамьен почувствовал небольшой укол едкого стыда у себя в груди - а у него бы самого не возникли сомнения, задай ему кто-то подобный вопрос? 

\- Дамьен? - Молодой воин поднял глаза на товарищей, рассматривающих его с каким-то особым любопытством. Войка видимо ожидала, что он согласится с её суждением. Лицо Граса, в свою очередь, не выражало каких-то ясных эмоций - вор немного задумчиво рассматривал землю под ногами Дамьена, никак не порываясь продолжить разговор. Мечник почувствовал себя растерянно, не понимая, чего от него хочет Войка. Встать на её сторону и поддержать? Ведь отчасти она права - Дамьен сжал лопату в собственных руках и принялся копать дальше, желая, чтобы всего этого разговора попросту бы не было. Девушка раздражённо фыркнула, вор не сказал ни слова, а продолжил заниматься поставленной задачей - пока не было ясно, понял ли вор сомнения Дамьена и скажет ли он что-то об этом виновнику их разговора. - Вы просто два чёртовых подхалима. 

Рыжеволосая воительницы подхватила грязную лопату и отошла в сторону, принимаясь копать - она явно желала покончить с этим всем как можно быстрее. Друзья погрузились в общее молчание, назвать которое приятным Дамьен попросту не мог. Они не довели разговор до критической точки, даже близко к ней не подошли, но приоткрыли завесу самого конфликта, который рано или поздно разрастётся в полную силу. Дамьен не сомневался, что сама Войка, поднимая этот вопрос, задумывалась как о мотивации самого Кайрона, так и о его окружении - каждый из них шёл за некромантом по той или иной причине. Быть может цена, самого её доверие к некроманту, была меньше гроша. В конце концов, воительница, как и многие из них, выросла в совершенно другом мире, где, скажем, та же магия не практикуется от слова «совсем». Варвары вообще любят применение силы для решения всех своих проблем - за примером далеко ходить не надо, сама Войка живое тому доказательство. Ни один из ныне живущих народов не воюет с варварами, предпочитая обходить этих дикарей стороной, но внутри их собственных земель распри и войны никогда не утихают. Глядя на Войку Дамьен с уверенностью может сказать, что их народ, определённо наслаждается кровавыми бойнями и драками до последнего вздоха. Он воткнул лопату в мягкую землю, вырывая хороший пласт земли и откидывая его в сторону. Лопата мечника вновь вошла в землю и неожиданно для Дамьена ударилась обо что-то металлическое. 

\- Видимо, это то, что нам нужно. - Грас отбросил собственную лопату, помогая младшему товарищу выкопать из ямы небольшую металлическую шкатулку, покрытую искусными узорами цветов и причудливых лепестков. - Не открывать и не трясти, вдруг это какая-нибудь ловушка.

Дамьен молча кивнул, поддерживая Граса, Войка же безразлично пожала плечами, тут же выкидывая в сторону уже ставшую ненужной лопату - хотя бы больше не нужно будет копаться в земле.

\- И на кого падёт честь отнести её великому и ужасному некроманту на верхние этажи?

Войка уставилась на Граса, одним своим взглядом давая понять, что от неё он точно никакой мотивации не дождётся - ей хватило прошлой встречи со странной тенью, повторять она её не намерена. Вор едва заметно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, переводя взгляд на Дамьена. Воин заметно дёрнулся, стоило ему посмотреть в чёрные глаза вора - он сделал небольшой шаг назад, будто собираясь сорваться и убежать, но ничего не успел - Грас буквально силой впихнул ему в руки несчастную шкатулку и очаровательно улыбнулся. 

\- Хвалю твою инициативность, Дамьен. Простой деревенский парень, а храбрости и выдержки больше чем во всех нас вместе взятых. Встретишь Кайрона - передавай ему привет.

Дамьен возмутился, но опешил от неожиданного поворота дел и то, как Грас легко послал его почти на верную гибель. Естественно, про гибель Дамьен сильно утрировал, но ощущал он это всё именно таким образом. Если он не успеет сделать и шага в сторону второго этажа, то никакого привета некромант не дождётся. Вор и рыжая воительница прошагали мимо негодующего Дамьена, оставляя его в пустом и мрачном палисаднике. Солнце над головами друзей, будто услышав их разговор, скрылось за хмурыми тучами, предрекая скорый дождь. Молодой человек развернулся в сторону поместья, не желая оставаться один на один с этим местом - быстрыми торопливым шагом он догнал сбегающих друзей.

\- Не думаю, что меня пустит даже не лестницу, не говоря уже и о втором этаже. Кайрон не может спуститься к нам сам? 

\- Для того чтобы Кайрон нас услышал надо его позвать, а для этого всё равно необходимо подняться на второй этаж. - Полуэльф ободряюще похлопал воина по плечу, слегка подталкивая к лестнице. Дамьен вновь нахмурился, стараясь притормозить, серьёзно опасаясь повторения вчерашней сцены. - Не беспокойся, с тобой всё будет хорошо.

Грас не был магом, откуда он мог знать, как всё будет? Вдруг Дамьен превратиться в горстку пепла, как только его нога ступит на лестницу. Воин скрипнул зубами, останавливаясь у лестницы, сжимая в руках проклятую шкатулку, собираясь с мыслями. Чего ему стоит опасаться? Только неприятные ощущения, даже каких-то переломов и кровотечений не будет, наверное - один день отлежится и снова всё будет замечательно. Дамьен обернулся через плечо на Граса и Войку, они сделали ещё пару шагов назад, видимо, чтобы не задело. Мечник втянул воздух носом, чувствуя, как ему в лёгкие ударяет пыль и грязь. Ступая на первую ступень, он зажмурился в ожидании агонии, но ничего не случилось. Мир перед его глазами не зашатался, а на себе он не чувствовал чужих негативных влияний или каких-то изменений, да и потолок поместья, кажется, не собирался на него падать. Дамьен поражённо обернулся к друзьям, замечая лишь распахнутые глаза Войки и широкую улыбку Граса - этот засранец знал, что будет именно так и не рассказал об этом! Мечник скрипнул зубами сильнее, чем следовало, и ступил по лестнице вверх, проклиная вора последними ругательствами. Грас с его чёртовыми шутками! Он продолжил идти вперёд, не зная, куда деть себя и свою небольшую ярость. Дамьен продолжал идти вперёд, не смотря по сторонам, не думая ни о чём, минуя длинные коридоры, наполненные поблёкшими картинами неизвестных господ и в конце пути упёршись в дверь, из-под которой бил тёплый оранжевый свет. Накатившая злость понемногу испарилась и на её место пришло любопытство на пару с неуверенностью с которой Дамьен несколько минут стоял у двери и не шевелился, сам того не осознавая. Это ведь именно то, что ему нужно? Он занёс руку над дверью, чтобы постучаться, но дверь сама отворилась перед ним с лёгким скрипом.

\- Дамьен? - Это был знакомый голос некроманта, сидевшего за большим столом из чёрного дерева, в окружении толстых пыльных книг и старинных фолиантов. Кайрон выглядел как обычно, по его лицу нельзя было прочесть о его усталости или каком-то недовольстве, разве, что можно было приметить небольшую занятость и множество мыслей, буквально витающих в тёплом воздухе этого кабинета. Помещение оказалось алхимической лабораторией со всем необходимым, даже у большинства современных учёных нет всех тех вещей, что находились здесь. Многие книги и инструменты здесь были в единственном экземпляре. Правда, Дамьен не знал об этом маленьком факте и его не сильно интересовали учёные опыты, хотя он признавал, что это выглядело занятно - сотворение чего-то совершенно доселе невиданного буквально из воздуха. Молодой человек уставил на Кайрона, будто у того выросла вторая, а то и третья голова. - Я вижу, что ты принёс необходимое.

Воин быстро посмотрел на собственные руки и быстро кивнул, проходя внутрь помещения. В комнате было светло за счёт множества ламп и свечей, тяжёлые бархатные шторы на окнах были тщательно прикрыты и не пропускали ни единого лучика дневного света. Дамьен поставил шкатулку на стол и вопросительно посмотрел на Дэвариуса, который, кажется, знал, что с ней нужно делать. 

\- Вижу, вы её не открывали - это хорошо. - Дамьен собирался сказать что-то ещё забавное, но быстро передумал - шутки с этим местом считаются, как показала практика, дурным тоном. Теперь, когда его задача была выполнена, он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно - что дальше? Может, стоит вернуться назад к ребятам и не мешать Кайрону заниматься своими делами? - Боюсь, тебе придётся немного побыть со мной. Я скоро закончу, и мы сможем уйти отсюда.

\- Так скоро?

\- Всё оказалось куда проще, чем я думал.

От призрака господина Вояри Уэлча Кайрона узнал все подробности неудавшегося эксперимента, из-за которого собственно учёный застрял в собственном поместье в виде странной тёмной сущности источающей массу негативной энергии. Будучи этой тёмной сущностью, Уэлч после смерти пытался закончить свой эксперимент, но каждый раз это приводило к очередной неудаче сильнее сковывающей и привязывающей неуспокоенного призрака к этому месту. Когда появились они, Дэвариус предложил помочь решить алхимическую головоломку, которая оказалось достаточно сложной, но решаемой. Взамен Уэлч согласился рассказать всё то, что знает о Забвении и о том, как её можно разбудить. Быть может это им что-то и даст.

\- Опыт уже решён, теперь наша задача немного изменилась. Мы, как и прежде не знаем, кто и зачем будит Забвение. По словам господина Уэлча, сделать это может далеко не каждый. Как минимум для этого нужна очень сильная мотивация, максимум очень большое количество магии. Проблема в том, что ни одно живое существо в Тэллионе не выдержит такое количество магической силы, для этого нужно быть Богом или кем-то вроде того.

\- И в этом нам поможет эта самая шкатулка? - Дамьен подошёл к столу. - Точнее говоря то, что находится непосредственно в ней.

\- Именно так, Дамьен.

Молодой человек почувствовал небольшую дрожь от того, как Кайрон произнёс его имя - звучало обыденно, но с более мягким оттенком, от которого по спине невольно начинали бегать приятные мурашки. Некромант подошёл к столу и встал рядом с воином, пододвигая таинственную шкатулку ближе к себе, он провёл по крышке длинными пальцами, очищая её от старой земли и грязи. Рисунок цветов на крышке шкатулки стал, виден чётче - теперь Дамьен мог с уверенностью сказать, что цветы на шкатулке - розы, точно такие же, что раньше росли в палисаднике поместья. В глубине шкатулки щёлкнул какой-то механизм, стоило Дэвариусу убрать руки, и крышка медленно открылась, являя двум мужчинам мягкую шёлковую ткань на которой лежало несколько драгоценных камней, вытянутой формы, размером чуть меньше ладони. Все камни были одной формы, лишь с разным количеством граней. Все они были чёрного цвета, за исключением одного единственного. 

\- Знаешь, что это такое? - Кайрон легко задал Дамьену вопрос, не поворачивая головы в его сторону. Некроманту не нужно было смотреть на своего друга, чтобы знать ответ на поставленный вопрос - Дамьен не знает. В свою очередь Дэвариус никогда не считал его глупым, просто большая часть вещей ему ещё не известна и ему предстоит узнать о них. - Эти камни были привезены из города Аль Маар. Думаю, здесь ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это за место.

Дамьен серьёзно кивнул - Аль маар - священный город, находящийся, где-то на вершине Чёрных гор в самой их глубине. Сам воин, и, как и большая часть обычных жителей, никогда не бывал в этом городе и знает о его предназначении лишь по смутным легендам. В Аль Маар находится святилище всех ранее живших на земле богов, с этого места началась человеческая история. По обрывкам древних рукописей известно лишь то, что раньше этот город был местом паломничества и прибежищем первых священнослужителей. Люди приходили туда, чтобы поблагодарить богов за что-то, попросить о богатом урожае, здоровье детей и многом другом. Сейчас же Аль Маар это тёмное и опасное место, укрытое густыми едкими туманами, миновать которые является сложнейшей задачей. Но, даже если удастся побороть местный смог, вас рано или поздно найдут сумасшедшие фанатики Чёрных гор, считающие себя первыми и единственными настоящими детьми Хаоса. Эти люди давно оставили свой разум где-то в тёмных глубинах заброшенного города. Они убивают каждого, кто ступит на их священную землю - без разбору, будь то заблудившийся путник или элитный воин королевской стражи. Было много авантюристов и искателей приключений, которые пытались проникнуть в тайну этих гор и самой легенды, но практически ни о ком из них сейчас ничего не известно, а те смельчаки, что всё же вернулась из Аль Маар, давно уже сошли с ума от пережитого. 

\- Эти кристаллы были взяты из глубин Чёрных гор, может даже из-под пещер под самым главным храмом. Думаю, ты понимаешь, какой ценой они были добыты. С их помощью первые дети общались с богами, а те в свою очередь выслушивали и выполняли их просьбы. Чёрные кристаллы бесполезны - их уже использовали, но при хорошей хватке их ещё можно продать за хорошую цену на чёрном рынке. Да, что угодно можно продать за хорошую цену, если это принесено из Аль Маар. Но белые кристаллы ещё не использованы, а это значит, что у нас есть все шансы найти источник нашей проблемы.

\- Ты хочешь попросить помощи самих богов?

Кайрон позволил себе небольшую улыбку, аккуратно убирая кристаллы назад и закрывая шкатулку.

\- Боюсь, что они нам даже не ответят. 

\- Молодой человек ничего не сказал по этому поводу, решив оставить всё это на Кайрона - всё-таки он разбирается в этом куда лучше их всех вместе взятых. Дамьен помог Кайрону собраться и убрать рабочее место - некромант сказал, что им здесь делать больше нечего, как и опасаться гнева неуспокоенного духа. Уборка кабинета и возвращение книг и утвари на свои места - своеобразная дань уважения интеллекта господина Уэлча, который, как сказал Кайрон, оказался очень умным собеседником, совершившим банальную ошибку новичка. Уэлч мог бы принести этому миру ещё столько новых открытий - как плохих, так и хороших, но, несомненно, интересных и удивительных. Дамьен вышел в полутёмный коридор, вслед за Дэвариусом, неотступно следуя за некромантом. На первом этаже, на той самой злополучной лестнице их ждали Грас и Войка, уже готовые отправиться обратно в путь. Дамьен вновь нахмурился.

\- Ты ведь знал, что там не опасно?

Молодой воин пронзительно посмотрел на Граса, которому, кажется, не было ничуть не страшно, а скорее смешно, судя по довольному лицу.

\- Естественно. Рискни я тобой и один знакомый некромант не простил бы мне этого.

Дэвариус в своей обычной манере не обратил на этого никакого внимания, а уверенно прошёл к выходу, даже не думая оборачиваться. Дамьен в который раз был благодарен за полутьму, царившую в поместье, скрывающее его смущённое и сердитое выражение лица. Когда-нибудь он вполне достойно ответит вору на такие слова. Компания вышла из поместья и направилась по дороге обратно к прогнивающему Алькастену, до которого ещё было четыре долгих дня пути, если без остановок. Где-то там, в глубине города-тюрьмы, наполненного ворами и насильниками, их ждали друзья. Дамьен почувствовал невольное сопротивление и желание отказаться от поездки в этот город, поместье Уэлча по сравнению с тем местом было относительным раем. А эти истории от Кайрона, когда он, будучи ребёнком, потерялся там и едва не пропал - вызывали жуткие мурашки, похлеще любого призрака.

Они прошли достаточное расстояние от старого поместья, когда Дамьен заметил изменение в воздухе. Сковывающий затхлый запах постепенно стал убывать на нет, ветер стал доносить до них глотки свежего воздуха и новые ароматы, теперь не напоминающие о чём-то прогнившем и мёртвом - хвоя, свежая трава, раскрывающиеся весенние цветы и многое другое, что сразу и не упомнишь. Совсем немного, но молодой человек чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом к нему будто возвращалась позабытая жизнь и её незабываемый вкус. Воин немного отстал от друзей, задерживая взгляд на поместье, которое теперь совсем не внушало страха. Горизонт, как и прежде, был завален грозными тучами, но дождь на землю так и не снизошёл. Быть может они ещё успеют покинуть это место, до того момента, когда разыграется буря. Друзья уже были далеко, когда поместье начало сдвигаться и камни, держащие весь дом, начали рассыпаться, подобно песчаному замку и рассеиваться набирающим силу бураном.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Хочу, чтобы вы шли дальше вперёд. Я постараюсь догнать вас в течение дня.

Дамьен обратил заинтересованный взгляд на некроманта - разве у них ещё были какие-то неотложные дела до Алькастена? Он немного нахмурился, а в его уме невольно всплыл недавний спор в поместье господина Уэлча о доверии по отношению к Дэвариусу. Кайрона не просто так зовут одним из самых опасных людей Тэллиона, ведь на его счету убийства многих людей, как невинных, так и таких же опасных, как и он сам. К сожалению сам Дамьен не видел среди всего того, что делает некромант каких-то определённых границ, которые давали бы ему хоть какие-то оправдания в содеянных грехах. Сейчас по лицу некроманта невозможно было прочесть что либо - бледно-голубые глаза мужчины без эмоций рассматривали товарищей, вроде как ожидая хоть какого-то ответа. Первым ответил, ожидаемо вор, который просто пожал плечами и как-то чересчур насмешливо попросил друга не делать ничего опасного и не сжигать никого. Дамьену могло это показаться игрой света, но в чёрных глазах Граса мелькнула какая-то искра волнения, быстро запрятавшаяся за всем остальным. Войка, в своём привычном порядке, пожелала ему благополучно не быть пойманным на дороге кем-то опаснее королевской стражи.

\- Но, куда ты идёшь?

Откуда в нём такое корыстное любопытство с непривычной настырностью, почему он просто не может довериться этому человеку? Дамьен не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Ему показалось, что ещё немного и Дэвариус прямо сейчас скажет, о чём воин думает - быть может, он даже усмехается где-то про себя. 

\- Хочу встретиться с одним человеком. Хочешь со мной?

Неожиданное предложение от самого Дэвариуса могло показаться издевательской шуткой, но нет. Старший мужчина говорил на полном серьёзе, и у Дамьена даже мысли в голове не появилось отказаться от такого шанса. Сам молодой воин не питал ненависти к путешествиям с Грасом или Войкой, но сейчас ему хватило общения с этими двумя в поместье господина Уэлча - ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать о чужих словах. Да и он был просто не прочь просто побыть с Кайроном Дэвариусом наедине, пусть даже таким вот спешным образом. Друзья оставили полукровку и рыжую воительницу на перепутье между лесом и горной тропой, ведущей в сердце Серых гор в город Алькастен. Некромант поведал, что они проедут мимо одной маленькой деревушки, но даже не будут посещать её - Кайрон не хотел нигде задерживаться, желая, видимо, как можно быстрее встретиться с этим самым человеком. Вообще Дамьена порой поражала способность Дэвариуса вытаскивать странных знакомых из совершенно разных мест, о существовании которых иногда мало кто из даже товарищей знал. Удивительно было и то, что в большинстве своём всё эти люди и существа, действительно, считали Кайрона своим неким близким товарищем. Любопытно, за какие заслуги? Конечно, некромант живёт в этом мире первое десятилетие и, между делом, Дамьен до сих пор не знает точного возраста мужчины. На вид, ему дашь не больше тридцати, лишь в глазах редко да проскальзывает нечто такое, за что можно накинуть ещё пару десятков лет. Но сам Дамьен считает это больше усталостью, проявить которую Кайрон Дэвариус просто не может в силу собственного статуса. Весь путь до деревни они проделали в обоюдном молчании - Кайрон думал о чём-то своём, Дамьен в свою очередь не хотел его отвлекать.

Прошло едва ли больше часа, когда на их пути попалась та самая небольшая деревенька, о которой некромант вскользь упоминал. Не смотря на относительно солнечный день, место это светлым не выглядело, наоборот. Невольно создавалось впечатление, что место это впитывало в себя белый солнечный свет, но ярче от этого не становилось. Блёклые дома уныло косились на проезжающих мимо странников, а из их пустых глазниц окон выглядывала лишь гнетущая пустота. Молодой воин не чувствовал опасности и угрозы собственной жизни, но неприятное скользкое ощущение на коже не покидало его вплоть до выезда из деревеньки. На этой земле его охватило нечто вроде дурного предчувствия и неизбежности чего-то непостижимо неправильного. Стоило отметить, что даже сами жители деревни были не шибко разговорчивыми людьми - когда некромант подъехал на своей лошади к одному из поселенцев, спрашивая дорогу до какого-то озера, то всё, что расслышал Дамьен в ответ, показалось ему обычным недовольным ворчанием. Хотя Кайрону, кажется, хватило этого. Пока старший мужчина разговаривал, молодой мечник стал невольно оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь рассмотреть в этой серой сельской жизни хоть что-то хорошее. Если бы он не пошёл в наёмники, его жизнь была бы такой же унылой и безжизненной? Он бы не встретил новых знакомых, не подружился бы с самыми опасными людьми в этом мире и многое другое - вся бы его жизнь состояла из вспахивания полей от сезона до сезона и попоек в местной таверне с ещё более безнадёжными людьми, давно потерявшими свои шансы на долгое и незабываемое путешествие. Глаза воина наткнулись на кривой забор с запертой калиткой, за которой молодая женщина, лицом больше похожая на старуху с сухим измученным лицом и грязными волосами, выглядывающими из-под платка, занималась огородом. Создавалось впечатление, что женщина занималась этой работой не ради себя или сытного ужина - она делала это машинально и без единой мысли в голове. Дамьен едва нахмурился, его взгляд сам собой уткнулся в окно дома, как раз за работающей женщиной. В тёмном окне воин не сразу приметил ребёнка - маленькую девочку не старше десяти лет. Из-за плохого стекла трудно было что-то рассмотреть, но ему показалось, что половина лица малышки как-то неправильно искажена. Сама она выглядывала из окна очень аккуратно, будто боялась, что её заметят. Завидев Дамьена глаза девочки расширились, а лицо некрасиво исказилось в неожиданном испуге - она быстро исчезла в окне деревенского дома, оставив Дамьена размышлять, что именно так напугало девочку. 

\- Дамьен, идём.

Голос Кайрона вынудил мечника торопливо направить свою лошадь к выходу из деревеньки - некромант не станет ждать замешкавшегося друга, а оставаться в этом тяжёлом месте желания не было никакого. Уже в самый последний момент Дамьен обернулся назад, чтобы в том же самом окне, конечно, ничего не увидеть. Двор тоже был пуст, уставшая женщина тоже куда-то ушла. Только сейчас он серьёзно задумался, что кроме взрослых в этой деревне на улицах совсем не было видно детей. 

Следом за деревней начинался густой хаммерскайский лес со столетними соснами и елями, неприручёнными диким животными и никем не затронутой природой. Лес встретил друзей уютной тишиной с птичьей трелью звучащей где-то в высоте, с лёгким треском гнетущийся от ветра высоких деревьев. Наверное, такие леса и природа являются одними из причин, почему Дамьен совсем не против жизни в Хаммерскае. Хотя он и искренне рад посетить другие страны Тэллиона. Над головами друзей медленно, но верно шёл день, и у Дамьена оставалось всё больше и больше вопросов, и всё меньше времени на них.

\- Мы на месте.

Они остановились на просторной опушке, будто специально очищенной и выкорчёванной для стоянок и лагерей. В центре простиралось гладкое озеро с чистейшей водой, поодаль стоял деревянный дом с большой пристройкой. Разве в этой глуши живут люди? Воин и некромант едва подъехали ближе к дому, когда из этой самой пристройки начал раздаваться собачий лай и скулёж со скрежетом - двери сарая, конечно, распахнулись, создавая неимоверный грохот. Наружу, буквально, вывалился десяток пушистых разномастных комков с шерстью. Щенки! Но, необычной породы - Дамьен точно никогда таких собак раньше не видел. Крупные и активные животные, ощутимее больше обычных собак в таком молодом возрасте; с острыми как у волков мордами, больше напоминающие помесь обычной дворняги и дикого волка. Их глаза поблёскивали в поисках нарушителей, и кто бы сомневался, что они сразу побегут к мужчинам на лошадях и начнут истошно тявкать, но не нападать. Щенки будто чувствовали исходящую от Дэвариуса угрозу и не боялись приблизиться, лая лишь на расстоянии, делая бойкие, но провальные попытки прыжков в сторону товарищей.

\- А ну, быстро домой, шелудивые твари! - Новый голос громом пронёсся по пустой опушке, заставляя Дамьена совсем немного вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Дверь деревянного дома распахнулась и оттуда появилась высокая мужская фигура. Неизвестный мужчина выглядел откровенно грозно, на его небритом лице было видно неприкрытое недовольство - незваными гостями или беснующимися животными у ног раздражённых лошадей, пока ещё не было понятно. Стоило мужчине ступить с порога на землю, как взбудораженные щенки мигом утихли и прижали свои острые ушки к головам. - Кому говорю, быстро.

Воин был готов поклясться, что земля под его ногами трусливо задрожала, стояло большому человеку сделать несколько шагов в их сторону. Звери, будто поняв настоящую угрозу, начали отходить от Кайрона и Дамьена, быстро оборачиваясь и убегая назад в убежище сарая. 

\- У вы кто такие будете, чужаки?

Дамьен слегка опешил от такого бойкого голоса, который при личном обращении звучал ещё опаснее и внушительнее. Человек из дома сурово хмурился и осматривал людей на лошадях, будто сразу готовя им отворот поворот при первом же неверном слове. Он сразу давал понять, что мелочиться по пустякам он не будет точно.

\- У нас назначена встреча.

\- Ха? - Большой человек прищурился, разглядывая Кайрона, будто незначительную букашку у себя под ногами. - Значит, вы пришла на перекрёсток? А хозяин путей знает об этом?

\- Хозяин лично назначил нам встречу.

Теперь Кайрон слез с лошади и стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от незнакомца, который смотрел на некроманта сверху вниз откровенно злобно и издевательски, не слишком удосуживаясь обратить должное внимание на Дамьена. 

\- Ну, коли так, то прошу. Только к сараю и щенкам не суйтесь. Сунетесь - руки оторву. Лошадей привяжете там.

Дэвариус сдержанно кивнул гиганту и тот, кажется, удовлетворённый таким исходом разговора, пошёл обратно к сараю проверять щенков. Дамьен мог выдохнуть напряжение, скопившееся у него во всём теле от такой встречи - ему бы не хотелось спорить или сражаться с таким сильным человеком. В мужчине чувствовалась огромная сила, сам он был наполнен каким-то сдержанным гневом, отпусти он, который и случится большая беда. Воин по примеру Кайрона слез с лошади и привязал её к указанному месту. Язык молодого человека чесался от невысказанных вопросов.

\- Этот хозяин, кто он?

Изначально Дамьену показалось, что некромант, слишком занятый привязкой не услышал вопрос молодого человека. Но спустя короткое время он удосужился ответить. Правда ответ привёл Дамьена в ещё большее замешательство и добавил горстку новых вопросов к уже имеющимся вопросам. 

\- Трудно обычными словами описать его. Лучше тебе будет встретиться с ним лично.

Дамьен не успел задать следующего вопроса, его перебил большой мужчина, вышедший из деревянного дома с большой лавкой, перекинутой через плечо и каким-то свёртком в другой руке. Создавалось впечатление, что тяжёлая дубовая лавка на его плече ничего не весила. Он остановился возле некроманта и воина, с грохотом опрокидывая лавку на землю, буквально скидывая свёрток в руки Дамьену. Молодой человек, не ожидавший такого фокуса, едва устоял на ногах, но мешок в руках удержал и сам на ногах выстоял. Что же такое тяжёлое там может быть внутри?

\- Крепче стой на ногах, парень. - Дамьен не сообразил, была ли это насмешка или обычное указание. Вещи вернёте перед уходом.

Ни сказав больше, ни слова, мужчина удалился с поля зрения товарищей, исчезая в собственном доме. Дамьен аккуратно поставил мешок на лавку, опасаясь сломать или разбить что-нибудь внутри - чёрт его знает, что там может быть. Кайрон в свою очередь помог воину открыть мешок и достать его содержимое, которое оказалось куда банальнее, чем есть на самом то деле. Свёртком оказалось толстое одеяло, внутри которого лежала, как ни странно еда - подозрительная бутылка с каким-то напитком без этикетки, несколько золотых плодов дерева аура и пара ещё малоизвестных Дамьену фруктов, несколько блюд закрытых крышкой. Пол лицу Дамьена скользнула гримаса непонимания - он не думал, что тот здоровяк из дома настолько добрый и честолюбивый, что готов накормить каких-то незнакомцев, который могут оказаться как безобидными крестьянами, так и опасными убийцами. В свою очередь некромант никак не прокомментировал содержимое свёртка, а лишь коротко кивнул младшему мужчине, привлекая его внимание.

\- Солнце вот-вот сядет, нам нужно будет быть ближе к воде.

Дэвариус кивнул в сторону темнеющей глади озера, но Дамьен не увидел там ничего особенного. Разве, что уходящее солнце начало окрашивать кончики деревьев и землю в красно-оранжевые цвета - красивое зрелище. Солнце верно начало сходить на нет, забирая с собой последние лучики дневного тепла, ещё пара минут и весь Хаммерскай погрузится в густую темноту, останутся только почерневшие небеса, наполненные перемигивающимися друг дружке звёздами. На лес опустится непроницаемый морок, в обнимку с белёсым болотным туманом, а ночные хищники выйдут на поиски пропитания. Кайрон помог уложить принесённые вещи на дубовую лавочку - Дамьен в свою очередь уселся на предоставленное место и выдохнул горячий воздух. Серый дымок вышел изо рта, чтобы быстро раствориться в замерзающем вечернем воздухе - пройдёт совсем чуть-чуть времени и ночной холодок окончательно скуёт этот лес. Молодой человек не знал, что именно делать до момента, пока этот хозяин не подъедет к ним и Кайрон не поговорит с ним. Видимо, завидев эту неопределённость, Дэвариус немного сжалился над другом и передал ему один из плодов аура, успокоив молодого человека - угощение предназначалось именно им. Воин обтёр золотистый плод чистым платком и откусил от него большой кусок, сочно брызнув сладким соком. Твёрдая мякоть во рту приятно таяла, не оставляя после себя приторного послевкусия, а лишь желание откусить ещё больше и больше. Дамьен увлечённый плодом едва не пропустил странное изменение в воздухе и появившийся из ниоткуда ветерок. Он едва проглотил следующий кусок аура, когда вода в озере начала двигаться подобно какому-то живому созданию. Из воды шаг за шагом начала образовываться фигурка, смутно напоминающая человеческую - большое количество воды и чёрных всполохов вокруг неё, не давало полной картины. Дамьен откинул плод в сторону, перехватывая свой меч и готовясь к неожиданной схватке.

\- И какой же безрассудный глупец посмел обратиться к хозяину путей?

Дамьена пробрала суеверная дрожь от искажённого голоса, настроенного отнюдь не на дружелюбный лад. Он скосил глаза на Дэвариуса, который стоял на шаг ближе к воде, но ничуть не изменился в лице - мужчина смотрел точно в глаза странному созданию и не думал отворачиваться.

\- Я тот, кто тебя вызвал.

\- Ну, надо же какая безрассудная самоуверенность! - Существо громко рассмеялось и Дамьену показалось, что он расслышал, как в сарае за их спинами начали выть и метаться перепуганные щенки. Странная тварь из воды будто склонила голову на бок и свернула белыми зрачками глаз, которые разглядеть в этой массе было почти невозможно. - Что ж, давай посмотрим, равна ли твоя безрассудность твоей храбрости.

Пальцы Дамьена скользнули по рукояти тяжёлого меча, когда появившееся из воды создание подняло вверх руки и в них сверкнули острые мечи со странными и жуткими зазубринами, сверкающими в свете высоких звёзд подобно звериному оскалу. Понимание того, что странная тварь замахнулась на Кайрона, пришло слишком поздно - опешивший Дамьен вдохнул полную грудь воздуха, но почувствовал лишь вкус морской соли на губах и запах такого чужого далёкого океана, который никак не мог быть рядом.


	5. Chapter 5

Дамьен распахнул глаза, сразу понимая то, что он, по-прежнему твёрдо стоит на земле, его меч наготове, сам он в боевой стойке. Он судорожно начал искать глазами Кайрона, который, стоял всё на том же месте у кромки воды и спиной к нему. Странная тварь, вылезшая из озера, стояла почти вплотную к некроманту и не шевелилась - руки у неё были опущены, но острые мечи продолжали переливаться тьмой и странно поблёскивать в свете проснувшихся звёзд.   
\- Кайрон!  
Взволнованный крик молодого человека звонким эхом прошёлся по засыпающему лесу, где-то вдалеке всполошились перепуганные неясным звуком птицы. Дамьен воинственно закричал, бросаясь в сторону Дэвариуса и буквально рассекая тёмное чудовище перед ним напополам своим огромным мечом. Колкий запах страха заполонил разум мечника, он боялся посмотреть на Кайрона и увидеть на нём пятна крови. Неприятный страх заполонил разум мечника, и он откровенно боялся взглянуть на Кайрона и увидеть на нём свежую кровь. Существо, как через мгновение понял Дамьен, он не то, что не разрубил, но и даже не задел - неизвестный лишь тенью скользнул по воде, ловко уходя от чужого меча. Обозлённый мечник был готов бросится в бой, когда ему на плечо легла знакомая рука и голос невероятно спокойный голос Кайрона попросил его остановиться. Дэвариус был совершенно цел и невредим, Дамьен с трудом поборол желание проверить на ощупь своего друга. Внезапная усталость накатила на него неприятной волной, и он опустил меч, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- А забавного спутника ты выбрал себе Дэвариус!   
\- Не обращай на него внимания. - Кайрон попытался хоть немного утешить Дамьена. Искажённый смех чудовища разошёлся по всей поляне и исчез где-то в самых тёмных глубинах густого леса. Голос чудовища звучал, как и прежде, но теперь в нём не было той серьёзности и напыщенности, как и прежде. Тень всё ещё смеялась над Дамьеном, заставляя щёки молодого человека невольно краснеть. - Его поведение всегда было таким неподобающим.  
Дамьен немного отошёл от насмешек странного создания, но подозрительного взгляда не убрал - сейчас решительно ничего не понимал и Кайрон, ну никак не способствовал, понимаю общей ситуации - было ясно лишь одно, убивать их пока что никто не собирался. Тени вокруг существа из воды начали растворяться в воздухе, и в непонятной мешанине тьмы начал проявляться вполне себе реальный человеческий силуэт. Теперь перед друзьями находился мужчина, одного роста с Дамьеном, но более тонкого и гибкого телосложения. Блики водной глади и звезды в небе помогли воину разглядеть лицо молодого человека с прямым носом и тонкими губами, изогнутыми в ехидной насмешке. Он выглядел как самый обычный юноша, за исключением одной детали. Дамьен поймал себя на мысли, что слишком долго и упорно рассматривает чужие глаза с чёрными белками глаз и белыми зрачками, но кажется, чудному созданию совсем не было дела до настырного рассматривая Дамьеном.   
\- Тысячи лет бессмысленного существования и заточения - у меня же должно быть хоть какое-то развлечение. - Теперь голос человека из воды не звучал жутко, он был достаточно весел и бодр, ушла та напыщенность и ложная агрессия. Дамьен всё ещё оставался в противоречивом состоянии по отношению к этому существу. Выходит это тот самый хозяин путей, о котором и говорил тот большой мужчина из деревянного дома? - Эй, эй, меня же не просто так вызывали - моё время дорогого стоит.  
Кайрон отошёл от двух мужчин к дубовой лавке, а Дамьен не шибко желал оставаться близко к странному человеку из воды - человек ли это? Странный мужчина смотрел на друзей с нескрываемым любопытством, его жуткие глаза то и дело возвращались от одного мужчины к другому. Хозяин путей не остался стоять на месте, скользнул вперёд, но не ступив ногами на землю, как подумал Дамьен, а оставшись висеть над ней подобно какому-то призраку. Воин настороженно смотрел на нового человека, ещё совсем не знаю что ему делать и стоит ли что-то спрашивать. Некромант в свою очередь достал из мешка ту самую бутылку с чёрной жидкостью и не едва успев обернуться перекинул её хозяину путей, а тот в свою очередь поймал её одной рукой, словно она ничего не весила.  
\- Подарок от лесника. Сам он не пожелал явиться сюда, как видишь. - Лесник? Значит это тот самый странный большой мужчина со щенками и в деревянном доме. - После улаживания всех формальностей, мы можем приступить в делу.  
Ах, да - то самое важное дело, за всеми этими встречами и переживаниями Дамьен едва ли не забыл о цели их визита сюда.   
\- И ты не хочешь нас познакомить со своим спутником? Хотя бы представить друг другу?  
Странное создание уже во всю веселилось, без труда открыв подаренную бутылку и тут же пробуя предоставленное угощение. Кайрон в свою очередь выглядел не слишком жизнерадостным и жаждущим общения, выглядело так, будто он как можно скорее желал покончить со всем этим.  
\- Нет. - Некромант обратился к младшему товарищу. - Для своего же блага прошу - игнорируй его и не говори с ним.  
Дамьен недоуменно приподнял одну бровь, но говорить или перечить некроманту не стал, всё же он должен лучше разбираться в подобным штуках. Молодой воин не нашёл ничего лучше, как отойти обратно к дубовой лавке.  
\- Да и не больно то и хотелось. - Хозяин путей казалось бы обиделся, но нет, на его лице не скользнуло и тени печали или расстройства. Мужчина лишь сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы вновь оказаться стоящим над водой. - Давай, Дэвариус, зря, что ли ты меня вызвал из тени мира!  
Тень мира, это некая изнанка их собственного мира - в том не живёт никто, кроме странных и опасных существ самых разных форм и мастей. Дамьен серьёзно задумался впервые за долгое время - если хозяин путей из тени мира, то как он там выживает? Там же ничего нет, кроме тёмных сущностей и затерявшихся демонов.   
\- Что-то или кто-то сотрясает наш мир, думаю, приходя сюда, ты должен был почувствовать некоторые изменения.   
Наступила тишина, которую Дамьен ну никак не мог назвать приятной - морозящий холодок прошёлся у него по спине от неприятного пожелания того, что лучше бы хозяин путей продолжал говорить, а не молча разглядывать бутылку у себя в руках. Странный мужчина замолчал буквально на несколько долгих минут, показавшихся Дамьену ну очень долгими и тягучими - некромант так же в свою очередь молчал, видимо, ожидая другого ответа. Тишину между всеми ними прерывали лишь перешёптывания ветра и редкие птицы, переговаривающиеся в глубинах окружающего мужчин тёмного леса. Вода в озере так же застыла в ожидании ответа незнакомца.  
\- Вполне вероятно. - Голос хозяина путей прозвучал в полной тишине совершенно неожиданно. - Но, за помощь полагается хорошая плата, которую мне должны своевременно предоставить.   
\- Что за плата?  
Дамьен от самого себя не ожидал, что его собственный голос будет звучать настольно сухо и безжизненно.  
\- Ох, да ничего серьёзного, парень. Нужно лишь убить одного мерзкого демона, поселившегося в деревне недалеко отсюда. Демон этот, существо отвратительнейшее - детей убивает, с пути верного сбивает людей, да и вообще досаждает очень сильно.  
\- Но, почему ты сам этого не сделаешь?  
\- Ну, видишь, ли парень...  
\- Легба. Хватит. - Голос Кайрона ледяным ветром прекратил начинающийся зарождаться разговор. - Мы убьём демона, но зная тебя, я посмею предположить, что демон будет не самый обычный.  
\- Эх, с тобой Дэвариус никакой интриги. - Казалось бы, что хозяин путей был даже чуть-чуть расстроен. - Действительно. Тот демон не обычный, живёт в одном из жителей деревни. Ни одна магия его не увидит, а изгнать его не представляется возможным.  
Молодой воин нахмурился после сказанных хозяином слов - как уничтожить того, кого невозможно увидеть даже с помощью магии? Да и получается, если они убьют демона, то очень вероятно и убьют того самого невиновного человека, которым демон и завладел. Значит, им придётся что-то предпринять, чтобы не позволить умереть невинному человеку, ведь так? Добропорядочные мысли о спасении невинных людей разбились подобно тонкому стеклу, стоило Дамьену поднять глаза на своего путника - лицо Кайрона Дэвариуса выражало только спокойствие и решительность, говорящие о том, что другого решения не предвидится.  
\- Подожди! - Воин не собирался отпускать это просто так, а кровь невинных на собственных руках - что может быть хуже? - Но, как нам тогда убить этого демона, если он владеет чужим телом?  
\- Ну, а ты как думаешь парень? - Мужчина над водой лишь раскинул руки в стороны, рассматривая молодого воина с какой-то забавной насмешкой, за которой было что-то ещё более тёмное и печальное. Но за своим возбуждением Дамьен не шибко рассматривал, что именно там происходит. - Уничтожите тело - уничтожите демона.   
Молодой человек не успел возразить вновь, ведь хозяин путей просто растворился в воздухе над озером чёрной дымкой, оставляя Дамьена в собственном смятении. Не хочет же он сказать, что им придётся убить одержимого демоном человека, не смотря на его невиновность? Молодой человек нахмурился в попытке успокоить ворох беспокойных мыслей в голове - нужно было обдумать всё и не торопиться. Шорох ткани и звук чужих ног напомнил Дамьену о некроманте, который уже шёл в сторону привязанных коней.  
\- Подожди, Кайрон! - Мечник буквально бросился к некроманту желая остановить его и не делать глупостей. - Не делай этого, наверняка есть другие варианты!  
На мгновение Дамьену показалось, что Дэвариус услышал его и остановился, но это оказалось лишь тщедушной иллюзией и воображением самого воина - некромант даже не обернулся в его сторону, а пустил лошадь с места галопом, оставляя после себя лишь сгустки сухой пыли. Сердце Дамьена заполонила паника - нельзя было допустить, чтобы погибли ни в чем не повинные люди! Он бросился к собственной лошади, намереваясь нагнать и остановить Кайрона, пусть даже это и будет стоить ему чего-то особенного, как более-менее налаженные отношения с некромантом.   
\- Куда ты собрался парень?  
За спиной Дамьен услышал голос хозяина деревянного дома и собирался было ответить, но не успел - его поглотила болезненная тьма, почему то ухмыляющаяся острыми, как акулы белоснежными зубами. Хозяин дома и щенков стоял неподвижно, подобно скале, а на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, лишь в неясных глазах мелькала какая-то щенячья печаль и тоска. Тоска от того, что как бы парень не старался у него мало что выйдет, если того захотел хозяин путей. В их мире идеалисты не выживают, рано или поздно приходится кем-то или чем-то жертвовать, а молодому Дамьену предстоит узнать, что это такое и чем скорее он узнает, тем ему легче будет жить дальше. Быть может это откровение приведёт к расставанию с некоторыми людьми и быть может это будет достаточно хорошо и правильно для всех. Ниух поднял Дамьена на руки, будто тот невесомое пёрышко и положил его на расстеленное одеяло, в которое были завёрнуты угощения - мужчина с лёгким негодованием заметил единственную отсутствующую бутылку, но вслух ничего не сказал. Над его головой расцветали в полную силу звёзды и ночь, даже не представляла что её сегодня ждёт.   
Дэвариус в свою очередь всегда знал, что подобная ситуация рано или поздно случиться, да и чего можно было человека, которого зовут некромантом? Нет, дело не было в его порочной жестокости, которой у него как таковой и не было - он не прирождённый убийца и ему совсем нет нужды проливать невинную кровь. Но, если эта кровь спасёт и обережёт других людей, то почему он не должен делать такой выбор? В конце концов, это его личное решение, которое Дамьен навряд ли когда-нибудь примет или даже попытается понять. Быть может через десяток другой лет они хоть немного поймут друг друга и кайрону не придётся просить прощения за то, что было совершено по надобности. Чёрный лес над головой некроманта сковывал небо своими острыми иголками, позволяя увидеть лишь толику сияющих звёзд и отсутствующую бледную луну. Это не пугало мужчину, не вводило в ступор, а лишь немного заставляло стягивать поводья немного затормозившей лошади - Кайрон хотел бы покончить с этим до рассвета. За пару десятков метров до той самой деревни Дэвариус оставил лошадь, не шибко желая напугать животное. Некроманту не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть тропу высеченную между редеющих сосен. Под его ногами хрустела едва помёрзшая земля и попадающаяся трава и мелкие ветки. Ещё вдалеке он видел тусклые огни нужной деревеньки и для него был сюрпризом тот факт, что огни эти были совсем не из деревенских окон - это были огни старых ламп вывешенных на улицах. Лампы и свечи, всё то, что хоть как-то горело, было выставлено на улицу, на заборы, на пороги. И всё это не пугало бы, если бы Кайрон не видел совершенно пустые окна домов, из которых в прямом смысле этого слова сочилась жидкая тьма, окутывающая всё вокруг, кроме этих самых ламп и свечей в деревне. Дэвариус невольно задержался при входе в деревне и не сразу ступил на эту землю, ещё ожидая, что его вполне могут тут встретить крестьяне, пусть даже не дружественные, но никто к нему не вышел. Фактически он прошёл до центра деревни никем и ничем не остановленный, до того самого места, где ещё днём разговаривал с крестьянином и спрашивал у него дорогу до озера.   
\- Что за добрый гражданин в столь поздний час забыл в этом месте?  
Надсадно хриплый голос окликнул Кайрона, и обернуться на мужчину в грязной одежде. Крестьянин был невысок и некрасив, его редкие волосы совсем не скрывали покрытой плешью неровной головы. Серые косые глаза мужчины бегали по лицу и одежде некроманта, будто оценивая и чего-то выжидая. Незнакомец ужасно горбился и скручивал руки к собственному животу, постоянно перебирая пальцами и дёргая их на себя. При свете дня Дэвариус бы вполне мог признать в этом мужчине за обычного крестьянина или больного попрошайку, но ночь полностью сняла с него дневную маску. Изогнутый и дёргающийся мужчина скрипел зубами при каждом движении, будто порываясь сорваться с места, но в последний момент, отказываясь от этой идеи. Кайрон почувствовал, как внутри него просыпается давно забытая горечь, полностью покрывающая сожаление, которому тут просто не место - демон оказался не совсем демоном, а кем-то более грязным и омерзительно банальным в своей простодушной наивности.  
\- Возможно, я искал именно тебя.  
У некроманта не было даже желания открывать рот и говорить с этим созданием, источающим отвратительнейший запах гнили и разложившихся тел. Дэвариус лишь поднял руку, являя истинный огонь и вынуждая скрюченного крестьянина отскочить назад. Лицо мужчины исковеркалось до неузнаваемости, осунулось за мгновения, превратившись в сухую маску скорби и унижения на лице изнеможённого старика. Крестьянин упал на колени, хватаясь иссушенными пальцами за горстки земли в попытке немного доползти до самого некроманта. Лицо крестьянина продолжало кривиться, а сам он что-то бормотать ссохшимся ртом. Неприятной неожиданностью для Кайрона стал тот факт, что огонь привлёк к себе не только крестьянина, но и других жителей деревни, окруживших Дэвариуса со всех сторон. Безумные и едва стоящие на ногах, они с отрытой злобой и какой-то скрытой жалостью смотрели на руку некроманта, в которой тот продолжал держать священный огонь. Не демоны, а обычные люди, почти сроднившиеся с демонами своими бесчеловечными поступками и поведением. Они смотрели на некроманта как на спасение, ожидая, что огонь принесёт им очищение и Дэвариус не собирался их разубеждать. Огонь Хаоса принесёт их в самые глубины мира, где их жизнь только зародилась, но они полностью потеряют себя и станут никем. Быть может их души переродятся, но Кайрон бы искренне не желал такого решения для них - не заслужили пока что и через сотню лет ещё не заслужат.   
Запах жжёной плоти и волос застыл в воздухе густой красноватой дымкой, поднимаясь в ночное небо и растворяясь где-то под высокими елями. Огонь продолжал весело доедать горящее мясо, до самой кости, до самого пепла, а затем насытившись исчезать из-за того, что есть больше нечего. Крестьяне, молча молившие о прощении получили заслуженный обман и боль, которая останется с ними даже после их окончательного исчезновения. Говорят, что сгорая в священном огне вы начинаете ощущать всю ту боль, что причинили при собственной жизни - Кайрон точно в этом не уверен. Мужчина переступил через догорающее тело крестьянина - он лишь знает, что, как и смерть, жизнь очень болезненная штука, если не хуже. Деревня за его спиной выжидающе молчала и продолжала гореть, смеясь весёлым огнём - никто из крестьян не издал ни звука, оставляя после себя лишь треск плавящихся от жара костей и рушащиеся от стихии деревянные домики. Дэвариус едва вышел из деревни, когда почувствовал на себе новый взгляд - совсем не опасный, но сомневающийся. За большим деревом стоял ребёнок, точнее говоря девочка с грязными волосами и неуверенными взглядом. Она то и дело бросала взгляд то на Кайрона, то на горящую деревню. Мужчина не знал, что делать с этим ребёнком и лучшей бы идеей было просто оставить её здесь - выживет или нет, это как судьба решит. Но, кажется, девочка решила за судьбу по своему. Всё ещё не слишком уверенно, но она вышла из своего укрытия и направилась к некроманту протягивая к нему свои руки. Девочка была очень мала и едва ли доставала высокому Кайрону до пояса - теперь, когда она вышла, было видно, что половина её лица была искажена, совсем как у мёртвых крестьян, но глаза девочки были живые и испуганные - самые человечные из тех, что должны быть у детей. Девочка была одета в рваное тряпье, едва прикрывающее её исхудавшее тельце. Только, когда она подошла ещё ближе, Кайрон, при свете горящей деревни, смог рассмотреть шрамы, что витиеватыми узорами растекающимися по рукам и ногам ребёнка. Помимо белых и давно заживших, можно было разглядеть и совсем свежие, розовыми отметинами заживающими на грязной коже. Но самым примечательным было даже не это - девочка протягивала к мужчине своих исхудавшие руки, на которых висели тяжёлые кандалы тонкой щепочкой свисающие к земле. Дэвариус застыл на мгновение, едва теряясь в прошлых воспоминаниях и отталкивая их как нечто бесполезное - мужчина присел рядом с девочкой, опасаясь её напугать и сделать что-то неправильное.  
\- Можно? - Малышка даже не шелохнулась, но кивнула взрослому человеку - её карие глаза всё равно выдавали страх и нервозность и Кайрон не мог этого не почувствовать. Мужчина присел, чтобы быть одним ростом с девочкой и едва протянул к ней руки, но не касаясь её самой, а беря в руки тонкие переливающиеся цепочки от оков, что тянули её вниз. Сердце некроманта болезненно сжалось, когда цепь в его руках зазвучала тонким шёпотом - он знал, что цепи эти не разорвать руками или обычной магией, для этого нужно нечто другое и не из их мира. Когда-то давно, будучи глупым юнцом, он видел точно такие же цепи на ещё одной маленькой девочке, которая в последствие оказалась спящим чудовищем, которое ему всё же удалось приучить. В голове некроманта мелькнула трезвая мысль, что Легба вполне мог знать именно об этом ребёнке, но разве у него когда-нибудь добьёшься правды. А девочка, будто бы сама читала мысли Кайрона и смотрела на него в каком-то ожидании. - Пойдёшь со мной?  
Дэвариус вновь встал и посмотрел на ребёнка верху вниз протягивая ей свою руку, чтобы они могли вернуться обратно к озеру. Что будет дальше с ней - некромант не знал, но верил, что хуже ей точно не станет. Он посадил её на лошадь перед собой, и они достаточно быстро добрались до озера - стоило им едва показаться из-за леса, как в вышине забрезжили оранжевые просветы просыпающегося солнца.   
\- Ха. Вернулся таки? Да ещё и не один!  
Ниух как ни в чём не бывало, стоял в свой огромный рост прямо у самой кромки гладкого озера - его громогласный голос, наверняка, разбудил всех птиц и ближайших лестных жителей. От взгляда некроманта не ушла и фигура Дамьен у дерево, бережно прикрытая тёплым одеялом. Вообще мужчина выглядел очень внушительно, особенно на фоне тонкой фигуры, вновь появившейся из воды. Лицо Легбы, как и его самого в свете поднимающегося солнца, было практически не разглядеть. Некромант притормозил лошадь и слез, спуская след за собой девочку, которая, кажется, была не слишком счастливо - она была откровенно напугана и кем именно Дэвариус не знал. Он лишь протянул к ней руку, терпеливо ожидая, когда она положит на его ладонь свою тонкую руку. Тихие шаги ребёнка до озера и мужчин сопровождались тишиной и молчаливой поддержкой некроманта, который старался идти вровень с девочкой.   
\- Кто это у нас тут? - Большой мужчина опустился ниже, чтобы разглядеть только подошедшего некромант и ребёнка. Девочка растерянно распахнула свои большие глаза, видимо, пытаясь хоть как-то прикинуть размеры большого человека. Ниух лишь широко ухмыльнулся, доставая из-за пазухи фрукт, похожий на большое яблоко и передал его ребёнку - яблоко с трудом помещалось в руках у малышки. - А твой парень, то совсем слабак - свалился от одного удара.  
\- Сойдёмся на том, что ты застал его врасплох.   
Кайрон даже не стал поправлять большого человека, а лишь мысленно отмахнулся от него, переключаясь на Легбу, лицо которого теперь можно было без труда разглядеть - чёрные белки глаз загадочно поблёскивали в уже золотом рассвете, а белые радужки были сужены в детском любопытстве.   
\- Это же было совсем не сложно, да, Дэвариус?   
По лицу Легбы скользнула ехидная улыбка, совсем незаметно противоречивая его глазам, в которых помимо детскости скрывалось что-то ещё.   
\- Ну, пожалуй, пойду я выгуливать щенков, бывай, хозяин - ещё свидимся.  
Сохраните Боги идеальное звериное чутье Ниуха, понимающего, когда и где нужно оставить людей поговорить один на один! Грязная девочка начал интенсивно махать свободной рукой большому человеку, отчасти подозревая, что навряд ли они снова увидятся. Она не была глупа и поняла всё сразу, стоило ей увидеть человека, парящего над водой.   
\- То, что тебе нужно - оно здесь. - Легба дождался, пока их большой друг не будет в зоне слышимости и материализовал в одной из рук нечто похожее на свиток. - Но, боюсь, что это будет лишь частью решения одной проблемы, не самой главной.   
\- Хочешь сказать, что есть что-то ещё?  
\- Моё тебе наставление, как только разберёшься с одной проблемой - вторая лично явится перед тобой.  
В голосе Легбы не было лёгкости и смеха, он был серьёзен как никогда и каждое его слово звучало как предупреждение. Кайрон, знал, что у этого создания множество умений, и он знает куда больше, чем кто либо - всё же его принадлежность к хоть бывшим богам никак не оспорима. Легба не смотрел на некроманта и теперь дарил всё своё внимание маленькой девочке, которая теперь просто тянула руки к мужчине, буквально, вынуждая его взять её на руки.   
\- С ней всё будет в порядке?  
\- Кто знает, кто знает.  
Легба и девочка растворились в жёлтых лучах почти вставшего солнца, Кайрон мог лишь наблюдать за тем как этих двоих поглощает чёрная дымка, а девочка отчаянно машет Дэвариусу и, кажется, пытается что-то сказать. Мужчина стоял у кромки озера до тех пор, пока силуэты не исчезнуть окончательно, до тех пор, пока Дамьен за его спиной не зашевелится и не придёт в себя от жуткой головной боли - эту боль он точно переживёт. Насчёт другой Кайрон не слишком уверен. Обмотанный в тёплое одеяло Дамьен ещё некоторое время пытался выбраться, пока у него, наконец, получилось - осознание того, что он упустил нечто жизненно важное, окатило его как ушат ледяной воды. И не нужно было скрывать, что он, действительно, был зол на Кайрона и на его жестокий поступок.  
\- Ты сделал, так как и хотел, Кайрон?  
Дамьен чувствовал небольшую дрожь в собственных сжатых руках, да он был невероятно зол, но пытался сдержать свою злость в какой-то нелепой детской надежде, что Дэвариус начнёт оправдываться или попросту скажет, что у Дамьена всего лишь разыгралось воображение от удара. Но некромант даже и ухом не повёл в его сторону.  
\- Собирайся, мы должны нагнать остальных.  
\- Кайрон! Не игнорируй мои вопросы.  
Пожалуй, это было единственным пожеланием Дамьена на данный момент - ответ банально известен заранее и от этого становилось ещё тяжелее смотреть, на отточено прямую спину своего друга. Молодой человек боролся с желанием развернуть некроманта лицом к себе и посмотреть в его глаза, чтобы увидеть в этих глазах хоть что-то человеческое. Между ними воцарилась неприятная тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом ткани и Кайроном занимающимся лошадью. Дамьен провёл дрогнувшей рукой по волосам, выравнивая собственное дыхание, когда его отвлекло чьё-то злое пыхтенье прямо у него под ногами. Крупный серый щенок крутился у его ног и вроде как пытался куснуть молодого человека - Дамьен немного успокоился, заглядевшись на забавного зверёныша и поднимая его на руки. Ого, какой он тяжёлый!  
\- Дамьен, нет!  
Молодой мечник, заслышав голос Кайрона, вновь почувствовал злость в груди, которую никакой милый зверёныш точно не успокоит. Некромант, как и прежде, стоял у лошади, но не делал в сторону брюнета - неужели даже слов не скажет о содеянном?  
\- Я попросил тебя лишь сказать мне правду, Кайрон!  
\- Положи щенка на землю, живо!  
Дамьен опешил от рявкнувшего голоса Кайрона, который приказывал бросить щенка на место. Конечно, воин не был глупым человеком, но зачем? Он собирался возразить, но в туже минуту воздух сотряс мощный звериный рык, заслышав который молодой человек заметно напрягся, а Кайрон дёрнулся в сторону, едва успевая преградить путь мчащемуся к ним мужчине - тому самому хозяину деревянного дома, что дал им угощения. Большой мужчина был похож на взбешённого зверя с горящими глазами; волосы его были всклокочены, на руках появились когти, который Дамьен и не сразу приметил - стоит ему махнуть рукой и от человека или существа останется одно воспоминание.   
\- Дамьен! Сколько можно повторять, положил щенка! Живо!  
Ниух заслышав слова некроманта, едва не бросился в сторону застывшего Дамьена, но был остановлен Кайроном, которого, кажется, ничего не могло остановить. Щенок с диким гавканьем и лаем сорвался с рук молодого человека и рванул к большому человеку. Ниух странно дёрнул всем телом, но с его глаз будто спала звериная пелена. Спина и плечи мужчины ослабли, и он будто бы даже вернулся в норму. Зверёныш подбежал к Ниух, Кайрон же в свою очередь поспешно отошёл в сторону, будто бы боясь встать ну пути щенка.  
\- Глупый человек! Тебе повезло, что я не разорвал тебя на месте! - Мужчина злобно рыкнул на Дамьена, который всё ещё не понимал, что именно он сделал не так. - Убирайтесь отсюда с глаз моих, живо.  
Ниух всем своим телом развернулся в противоположную сторону и зашагал прочь, не желая заострять внимание на некроманте и воине. Кайрон в свою очередь выглядел сдержанно, но расстроенно и Дамьен был уверен, что сейчас виноват именно он. Личная ошибка Дэвариуса и убийство людей само собой отошло на второй план, но не забылось.   
\- Оставь вещи, как есть, садись на лошадь - мы немедленно уходим.  
Кайрон в ту же секунду был на лошади и выжидающе смотрел на молодого воина, вид у которого был, конечно удивлённый. Но от одного недовольного вида Дэвариуса Дамьен поспешно засобирался и через минуту уже был верхом на коне.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Ты разозлил оборотня.  
Уже находясь на самом выходе из озера, Дамьен обернулся назад в последний раз, чтобы увидеть, как из деревянного дома выходит уже спокойный и собранный Ниух. Только в руках у него была лопата, за спину повешен мешок, и уходил он глубоко в лес. За ним торопливо нёсся всё тот же лопоухий веселый щенок.


	6. Chapter 6

Стоило признаться - Алькастен стал одним из самых неприятных мест, которых Сэлинджер посещал когда-либо в жизни. Кто это вообще додумался построить город в таком глубоком и недоступном ущелье, толком не пропускающем солнечный свет. Молодой человек с нескрываемой тоской посмотрел наверх, где сквозь огромные щели на него смотрела серое унылое небо, наполненное тяжелыми тучами - того и гляди вот-вот польется как из ведра. Где-то над его головой стоят густые хаммерскайские леса, многовековые сосны и ели, дикая нетронутая природа и запах необычайной свежести. Сэл едва не споткнулся об неровную землю, на секунду засмотревшись на просвет над головой.   
\- Смотри куда идёшь, мелочь! - Бард мирно поднял руки, когда его едва не снес какой-то гном, а судя по росту, это был именно он. Сэлинджер мирно улыбнулся, строя из себя полного дурака и пропуская недовольного мужчину вперёд. На невысоком человеке была грязная одежда, изношенные сапоги на очень толстой подошве, а за спиной у него висел потертый мешок. - Расходились тут всякие...  
Недовольный гром быстро ушёл восвояси, продолжая болтать себе что-то под грязный нос. Наверное, это был один из работников местных шахт. Он слышал, что люди месяцами не поднимаются на поверхность и роют землю в поисках золота и других драгоценных материалов. Это место очень популярно не только из-за этого - нечестные сделки, убийства, насилие и многое другое - Алькастен идеальное месте для самых нечестивых людей. Сэлинджер поправил плотный плащ, стараясь не сталкиваться с другими рабочими и кем бы то ни было. Свою лошадку ему пришлось оставить у Чёрного лесника, побоявшись местных слухов и выслушав кучу наставлений, стало ясно. Что идти, лучше всего, будет налегке. Тем более, до сюда всего лишь несколько часов пути по спуску вниз, на котором всего полным-полном людей.   
И, почему, собственно, ему не сиделось в родном доме? Сейчас в Хессе начался сезон, он мог бы остаться и помогать отцу с матерью, тем более возраст у них уже не тот. Хлоя и Криспи, конечно, помогают, но и их рук не всегда хватает. Да и погода в Хессе идеальная, не то, что здесь неприятная мерзлота и вечный холод, идущий от каменных стен пещер. Может ему стоило банально проигнорировать странные новости, идущие из сердца Хаммерская? Ведь ещё ничего не подтверждено, да и не видно паники среди людей. Месяц назад ему пришло письмо от Дэвариуса с просьбой помочь в очень важном деле, от которого зависит их общее будущее. Странно, конечно, получить такое письмо от одного из самых опасных людей на этой земле, но ведь Кайрон никогда не говорит напрасных слов. За их короткую, но весьма насыщенную встречу Сэлинджер узнал как о плохих, так и о хороших сторонах некроманта. Мужчина не показался барду чем-то ужасным и опасным, как описывают его многие люди. Да, он, несомненно, силён, но его сила опасна только для недругов. А ещё Каруан не сомневался в мудрости некроманта и понимании того, что порой необходимо забывать старые обиды и идти на примирение, чтобы в будущем не иметь сожалений и прошлых неудачах и проступках. Молодой бард невольно вспомнил Рамни, с которым они разошлись при не самых хороших обстоятельствах. Нет, они даже не поссорились или поругались - бард ушёл, не сказав ничего на слова главы дома и его не остановили. Возможно, это было лучшим показателем того, что они вдвоём принадлежат к слишком разным обществам, как и к мирам, в общем и целом. От его ухода никто не умер и мир не сошёл с ума, Сэл подсчитал этого довольно хорошим знаком и показателем, что он выбрал верный путь.   
Бард остановился на одном из перекрёстков, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не знал этого город, был в нём первый раз, ему сказали только название нужной гостиницы и тот факт, что это было одно из самых приличных мест в этом городе. Интересно, а можно ли назвать весь этот город неприличным и ужасным? Сэлинджер поморщился от неприятного запаха, ударившего его в нос, и едва не задохнулся когда запах усилился в несколько раз - будто гору гнилого мусора, лежащего на горячем солнце перевернули. А люди, проходящие мимо, кажется, совсем не замечали недовольства молодого человека. Им вообще было все равно на окружающий мир. Грязные и неумытые, похожие на обычных попрошаек, к которым даже подойти и спросить дорогу было некомфортно. Сэлинджер сделал шаг вперёд, когда в спину его больно ударили, и он едва не опрокинулся на землю. Бард скрипнул зубами, поднимая голову и резво оглядываясь по сторонам - что это такое было? Он ничуть не сомневался, в том, что на спине у него теперь красуется огромный синяк, размером с человеческую руку. Он потянул руку назад за спину, когда осознал, что вместо привычного кошелька, на его поясе висит жалкий обрезок, а впереди очень быстро исчезает чей-то быстрый силуэт. Каруан дёрнулся с места, едва не поскользнувшись на грязи и бросаясь в погоню за неизвестным воришкой. Наверное, вор и не мог догадаться об упорстве и скорости молодого барда, который в считанные секунды начал нагонять неизвестного человека. Вор не сдавался, петляя между дощатыми домами и пытаясь сталкивать стоящих на улицах людей, пытаясь замедлить барда, быстро нагоняющего преступника. Неизвестный сделал последнюю попытку и забежал за угол одного из домов, оказавшихся тупиком. Теперь между позади вора стояла лишь высокая каменная стена, по которой заберётся разве, что представитель какой-нибудь прыгучей расы. Но, насколько память не изменяет Сэлу, встретить оборотней тут нереально.  
\- У тебя моя вещь.  
Бард едва выровнял дыхание, обращаясь к наглому преступнику, улыбающемуся Сэлу рядом неровных и не самых чистых зубов. Казалось, что слова молодого человека ничуть не произвели на вора впечатления, а он лишь криво ухмыльнулся и потянулся к поясу, из которого сверкнул острый как бритва нож.   
\- Попробуй, забери, дружище. - Каруан сделал шаг назад, опасаясь, что вор в ту же секунду набросится на него, но его ждал неприятный сюрприз, когда его плеча коснулась чужая рука и его самого буквально вытолкнула вперёд на острый нож вора, который тот выставил вперёд. Бард поблагодарил природную ловкость, которая помогла ему увернуться от резвого воришки и избежать смертельной раны. Теперь он сам был в ловушке с единственным выходом, который был закрыт вором и ещё несколькими людьми сомнительной внешности. Молодому человеку хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы оценить неприятную ситуацию и понять, что он в большой беде. - Ну, давай, же, парень.   
Тот самый вор, за которым бард гнался теперь уверенно двигался на Сэлинджера, а те, двое, что стояли позади лишь глупо ухмылялись и рассматривали молодого человека, ожидая от него очередного хода или хоть каких-то слов. Может они ждали от него попытки договориться или просьб отпустить его? Нет. Сэл не понаслышке знает, чем заканчиваются подобные попытки, и единственный верный способ тут драться или пытаться убежать. Может быть, ему даже повезёт. Вор с ножом подошёл с барду почти вплотную, когда неизвестно откуда послышался пронзительный свист и, угрожающий Сэлу человек, рухнул на грязную землю под тяжестью другого человека. Бард поражённо уставился на знакомые чёрные глаза, смотрящие на него из-под капюшона и острую белозубую ухмылку, мгновенно распознавая их.   
\- Тебя даже не мгновение нельзя оставить одного, чтобы ты не попал в неприятности.   
Грас смягчил улыбку, замечая небольшой шок барда и давая ему мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя. Грас поднял с тела отключившегося вора и оглянулся через плечо. Широкоплечий мужчина хмуро стоял на выходе из переулка, под ногами у него было два мёртвых тела. В руках Вито держал меч, с которого капала тёмная кровь. Паладин был закутан в тёмный невзрачный плащ, полностью сливаясь с городом и его жителями.   
\- Мы беспокоились о тебе. - Немного грубый голос Вито смягчился при виде целого и здорового барда. - Дэвариус послал нас встретить тебя и убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.  
\- Как видишь, он не зря беспокоился. - Полукровка снял с лежащего на земле тела небольшой мешок и вернул его владельцу. Он дружески похлопал барда по спине. - Вот видишь, Вито. Это называется доверие к «опасному некроманту, который рано или поздно сведёт нас всех в могилу».   
\- О, будь добр избавь меня от своих нелепых наставлений. - Паладин беззлобно покачал головой, показывая вору, тем самым, что он не желает продолжать данный разговор. Их шаткие отношения с некромантом касаются только их самих. Вито оспаривает помощь Дэвариуса в некоторых аспектах и он, несомненно, уже несколько раз спасал им жизни. Но, это не отменяет того факта, что некромант опасен и в любой момент может убить всех - его опасения лишь практика проверенная долгими годами и изнурительными боями с такими чёрными магами как Дэвариус. Да, Вито на пару работал с этим некромантом и даже начал проявлять своего рода уважение к подобной опасной мощи, но факт остается фактом - Кайрон Дэвариус опасен. Если он выйдет из-под контроля паладин будет один из тех людей, кто первым оборвёт его жизнь. - Идёмте.   
Сэлинджер активно закачал головой, не забывая поблагодарить друзей, спасших его жизнь. Всё же это хорошо, что Кайрон во время спохватился и послал за ним - он обязательно поблагодарит некроманта, когда они встретятся. Пока он гонялся за проклятым вором и своим кошельком, ночь почти полностью вступила в свои права, окутав Алькастен и погрузив его в темноту. Нельзя было сказать, что тьма уменьшила количество людей на улицах города - она сделал их подозрительнее и опаснее. Появилось больше подозрительных и косых взглядов в сторону Сэлинджера и его друзей, но ни один из людей даже не рискнул приблизиться к ним, и это было прекрасно. Бард чувствовал себя прекрасно и спокойно, утешительная рука вора на плече дарила лишнюю уверенность, за которую он был благодарен.   
Друзья дошли до одного из самых высоких мест в городе. С небольшого помоста бард мог разглядеть блеклые огни грязных узких улочек; неясные тени и блики, мелькающие в треснувших окнах; было слышно, как пронзительный ветер свистит в ушах и неясные шепоты гуляли среди кривых домов Алькастена. Место, в котором была назначена встреча, носило соответствующее название - «Бездонная яма», подстать самому городу. С виду ничем не отличающееся от других здание с покосившейся от времени и непогоды, с вывеской, державшейся на честном слове, с изображением кружки какого-то хмельного напитка. Бард был раз уйти с тёмных неприветливых улиц в тёплое помещение. Своё первое приветствие и даль уважения город уже отдал Сэлу, так что он не был удивлён, обнаружив внутри здания настоящий хаос из людей и выпивки.   
\- К счастью нам ни сюда. - Грас подтолкнул Сэла вперёд, ведя его сквозь пьянствующую толпу. Мимо друзей то и дело проходили нетрезвые граждане, едва державшиеся на ногах. Один такой неудачливый человек упал под ноги друзьям, к счастью он упал не прямо на них. Мужчины просто переступили через тело на полу. Вор провёл их к одной из комнат на втором этаже. - Здесь нам никто не помешает.  
Дверь распахнулась, и бард смог оглядеть комнату средних размеров и с достаточно приятно обстановкой. Конечно, здесь не было богатых убранств и дорогой мебели, но были вполне чистые стены и полы. Но первым делом, пройдя в комнату, Каруан обнаружил стол, за которым стояли Кайрон Дэвариус и ещё одно незнакомое лицо. Мужчины что-то ожесточённо обсуждали между собой, не заметив вошедших друзей.   
\- Я считаю эту затею слишком рискованной. Это всего лишь старые легенды, проверять которые у нас времени нет. Сколько по твоему времени займет нахождение каждого фрагменты этой чёртовой короны? За то время, пока мы будем заниматься розыском артефактов, можно будет успеть собрать не одно войско. Нужно уметь расставлять приоритеты по их важности и значению.  
Кайрон, стоял напротив мужчины со скрещенными на груди руками. Некромант же в свою очередь казался стойким и непоколебимым в своей правоте человеком, лишь ожидающим окончания речи оппонента. За спиной Дэвариуса, на одной из лавок Сэлинджер увидел напряженного Дамьена, который, кажется, выглядел не совсем удобно чувствующим себя здесь. Ответное слово Дэвариуса прервал голос Граса, предупреждающий, что они вернулись. Вор вырвал всех людей в комнате из гнетущей тишины, вынуждая барда, встретится взглядом с неизвестным мужчиной. Молодой человек не растерялся в общем смущении, поприветствовав всех в комнате.  
\- Милорд. - Бард коротко кивнул высокому тёмному мужчине, переключаясь на некроманта, которому, кажется, было совсем всё равно на то, что его неожиданно прервали. - Кайрон.  
Молодой человек всё ещё не был уверен в том, как стоит обращаться в Кайрону, всё-таки он аристократ, хоть и в бегах.   
\- Сэлинджер. - Некромант вежливо поприветствовал барда, не проявляя никаких лишних эмоций. Сейчас Дэвариус был настроен на точно определённый разговор, откладывать который в долгий ящик не имело смысла. Они все в большой опасности и кто знает, когда станет слишком поздно, чтобы разобраться с этой самой опасностью. И пусть не все сейчас могут понять всю важность происходящего и то, чем они занимаются, потом, возможно, они, молча их, поблагодарят за такое своевременное вмешательство. - Я рад, что ты прочёл мое письмо.  
\- Ну, я не до конца всё понял, но это предложение однозначно лучшее, что мне предлагали за последние несколько месяцев. Как я понимаю, нужна, помочь в переводе какого-то текста?  
Некромант положительно кивнул и отвернулся от мужчин, начиная доставать из сумки книги и свитки. Пока Дэвариус занимался раскладкой бумаг, Сэлинджер успел поздороваться с Дамьеном, который немного расслабился и ничуть не изменился за тот год, что они не виделись, разве, что возмужал сильнее.   
\- Наш разговор ещё не закончен. Рекомендую хорошенько ещё раз подумать над моими словами и послушаться голоса разума, пока не стало слишком поздно.   
Суровый мужчин, так и не назвавший своего имени, оглядел людей в комнате тяжёлым взглядом ни на ком толком не заостряя полного внимания и вышел из комнаты. Его тяжёлые шаги были слышны даже когда дверь в комнату закрылась, а за стеной и не думали стихать пьяные мужчины и женщины. О чем говорил этот воин? О какой опасности могла идти речь? Сэлинджер немного поморщился, предчувствуя сотню новых возникающих из воздуха вопросов.   
\- Капитан Грауш в своём репертуаре, но я не могу не согласиться в том, что в его словах есть смысл. - Дамьен заметно расслабился, когда неизвестный мужчина покинул их небольшую комнату. Плечи воина опустились, а сам он позволил себе встать со своего места, чтобы подойти к общему столу, на котором Кайрон раскладывал какие-то бумаги. Возможно, барду показалось, но Дамьен стал выше и больше. В нём появилось что-то новое, какая-то порода. Гордость, что расцвета ещё не в полной мере, но растёт именно сейчас. Сэлинджер моргнул на старого знакомого и обернулся к некроманту, выжидающе посмотрев на него. Молодой человек, как и прежде, жаждал получить ответы на некоторые вопросы. - Собрать войско, предупредить людей, а потом уже заниматься поиском злосчастной короны.   
Небольшую комнатку поглотила тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом старой бумаги.  
\- Грауш - достойный капитан и преданный короне человек, но даже он не в состоянии увидеть общей картины. - Для Сэла было сюрпризом услышать голос Вито, а не Кайрона. Большой мужчина неторопливо и как-то устало снимал с себя плащ, скидывая его на одну из свободных лавок. - Даже если он воспримет наши доводы и доказательства, сама корона не позволит ему действовать открыто или сообщить о надвигающейся угрозе. Мы все знаем, что сейчас страной вновь управляет совет, фактически не позволяя его высочеству принимать важные решения, оставляя на него мелкие разборки и недовольства граждан.   
В словах паладина была откровенность и неприятная честность, которая окружала хаммерскайцев вот уже на протяжении многих лет. Сам же Сэлинджер мало знал о политических распрях этой земли. В Ташемау на его счастье стабильность, жаркий песок и голубое небо - немного наивно звучит, но именно так. Сами монархи Ташемау в свою очередь не позволяют другим государствам вмешиваться в свои дела, пресекая любые попытки хоть как-то повлиять на их праздную жизнь. Возможно, именно благодаря такому поведению в течение вот уже многих сотен лет в стране есть стабильность. Да, конечно, дело не обходится без внутренних распрей и интриг, которые так обожают подданные монархи, но они как, как правило, остаются за стенами дворцов и в тёмных переулках, в которые лучше не суваться, даже с огромным желанием. Убийства, насилие, нелегальная продажа рабов и многое другое, зачем стоят, как и монархи, так и выходцы из тёмного доминиона и других областей. Поэтому, сам факт того, что государство само втягивает себя и своих людей в такие неприятности кажется Сэлинджеру неприятной дикостью.   
\- Так, что даже бы, если Грауш пошёл к самому королю - его слова бы не вышли даже ушей совета.   
Некромант поднял голову от стола и пригласил Сэлинджера присесть рядом с ним. Бард живо встрепенулся и торопливо снял с себя тяжёлую накидку, скидывая её рядом с одеждой Витой. Молодой человек был весь в ожидании и в нём кипел живой интерес к предложению, которое должно было поступить от Дэвариуса. Дамьен позволил себе немного отступить и дать больше места некроманту и барду - мужчина не хотел мешать своим друзьям и поэтому огляделся других людей, оставшихся в комнате. Вито как ни в чем не бывало, перебирал собственную небольшую сумку, а Грас отошёл к выходу из комнаты и молча кивнул Дамьену, приглашая того идти с ним. Воин здраво рассудил, что ничем сейчас не поможет некроманту, а лишь будет мешать ему, поэтому поспешил за вором.  
Дамьен аккуратно закрыл дверь, в их небольшое обиталище мгновенно окунаясь в совершенно другую атмосферу. Пьяные рабочие и шахтёры отдыхали после своих трудовых будней, погружаясь в алкогольный бред и транс. Из всей это оравы нетрезвых людей трезвыми были разве что тучный хозяин заведения, стоящий за своей стойкой и молоденькие официантки, подобно птичкам летающими между столиками и гостями. Дамьен мог с трудом представить причины, по которым эти девушки пришли работать именно в это заведение - молодые и красивые, они, по его мнению, могли бы взять и уехать в любое другое место, выйти замуж за зажиточного человека, нарожать кучу детишек и окончить жизнь в счастливой старости. Да и он сам мог бы в свою очередь найти себе добрую и милую девушку и жить с ней в маленьком уютном домике, выращивать скот и не воевать. Но, так ли ему была интересна такая жизнь? Без постоянной опасности и беспокойства за своих друзей, без тяжёлого меча в своей руке и ощущения разгорячённых от боёв доспехов на собственном теле. Без усмешек Граса, напевов Гидры, наставительств Вито и в конце концов самого Кайрона Дэвариуса. Из-за которого его жизнь и подошла под откос. Если бы он тогда не решил идти за ним, то так бы и остался в стороне от всего происходящего? Дамьена настигло осознание, насколько ему стало обидно, не знай, он всех этих легенд и не встречай диковинных тварей, убивающих одним только своим взглядом. Сквозь гогочущую толпу людей воин увидел лицо Граса, махающего ему с другого конца большого зала. Воину не составило труда добраться вора, да и сами пьяницы не шибко желали попадаться на его пути. Не то, чтобы он выглядел очень грозно и внушительно, но маленьким Дамьена язык не поворачивался назвать. Подойдя к Грасу, Дамьен сразу заметил три кружки, одна из которых была уже полупустая.   
\- Вито подойдёт немного позже. Сказал, что ему нужно перекинуться парой слов Кайроном. Правда, не понимаю о чём им ещё говорить...  
Дамьен сел напротив Граса с благодарностью принимая кружку с напитком и делая большой глоток. Воин широко распахнул глаза, едва не выплюнув содержимое кружки прямо в лицо убийце напротив - горло начало неприятно садить и жечь, будто он разом съел целую горсть жжёных металлических опилков, приправленных острейшими специями. Такой гадости он давненько не пробовал. Мужчина приложил широкую ладонь ко рту, стараясь изо всех сил сдержать неприятные позывы.  
\- Ох, Великий... Что это за кошмарное пойло?  
Полукровка с лёгким недоумением посмотрел сначала на кружку в собственной руке, а затем на товарища.  
\- Это? Хозяин назвал это «Сном феи». Странное название и вкус поначалу отталкивает, но он заверил, что это самый лучший напиток, который только может предложить этот проклятый город.   
\- Отвратительно. - Дамьен почувствовал, как его всего передёрнуло от одного вида Граса, без единой ухмылки, делающего глоток этого пойла. Удивительно, но вор даже не поморщился, или его актёрская игра была настолько хороша, что Дамьен не видел отвращения на его лице? - Из чего это сделано?  
Грас пожал плечами, ссылаясь на то, что изначально ему так же не понравился странный вкус, но спустя короткое время вкус неожиданно изменился. Может организм привыкает к странному вкусу и подстраивается под него спустя некоторое время? Воин лишь немного расстроенно покачал головой, всё ещё сомневаясь в достойности данного напитка. Его, как и прежде интересовал вопрос, что Вито, хотел от Кайрона, но едва он опять открыл рот, как рядом с ним что-то стукнулось. Похоже, что стоит только подумать о паладине, как он оказывается тут как тут. Быть может это и есть его священная магия? За несколько минут отсутствия в Вито ничего не изменилось, разве, что он снял лишнюю одежду и остался в серой рубахе с закатанными рукавами. Грас молчаливо протянул ему кружку с напитком и Дамьен будучи честным парнем захотел предупредить большого человека об ужасном вкусе, но не успел. Вито в одно мгновение опрокинул в себя половину содержимого.   
\- Странный вкус у этого напитка? - Вито с лёгким недоумением в глазах посмотрел на жидкость в кружке.- Но, терпимо.  
Дамьен как-то особо тяжело вздохнул, никак не понимая вкуса этих мужчин в напитках. Он попытался принюхаться к плескающейся в его кружке жидкости, но ничего не почувствовал - даже лёгкого запаха трав или хмеля. Воин приложил кружку к губам, под тщательным взглядом Граса и сделал новый глоток, ожидая новой порции горячих специй во рту или чего-то подобного, но нет. Как и прежде жгло, но теперь это было в разы меньше и приятней, будто первая бурная вода прошла, и ей на смену пришла приятная волна, щекочущая кончик языка.   
\- Кстати, о чём ты говорил с Кайроном?  
Грас весело уставился на Вито, но его глаза были резко острыми и внимательными. Это черта вора всегда поражала Дамьена, внешне остающийся спокойным и невозмутимым, в его глазах всегда была видна опасность, особенно когда дело касалось кого-то из его окружения.   
\- С Дэвариусом? Ни о чём. - Паладин расслабленно откинулся на своём месте, ставя уже пустую кружку на центр стола. - Я беседовал с маленьким бардом. Сэлинджер, кажется.  
Грас немного вытянул лицо, удивляясь такому ходу событий, но задавать вопросов больше не стал, переводя разговор в другое русло. К этому времени к ним успела подойти одна из молодых официанток и наполнить пустые кружки вора и паладина, Дамьен свою ещё не закончил. Девушка была не то, чтобы очень красивая, но достаточно симпатичная и живая. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, как долго она останется такой вот бодрой и заводной? Ведь пройдёт год и на её лице скажется вся тяжесть подобной работы. Пройдёт пять лет, и она к этому времени уже успеет жениться на каком-нибудь шахтёре, завести ребёнка, а то и двоих. Она потолстеет, станет одной из тех неприятных ворчливых тёток, что часто можно встретить в захудалых переулках и гнилых тавернах. Глядя на эту девчушку Дамьен быстро почувствовал, как его горло пересыхает и там образуется неприятный ком. Официантка, будто заметив какие-то изменения, подмигнула воину и шустро убежала работать дальше. Молодой человек подхватил кружку с выпивкой и сделал новый глоток, растворяя неприятное ощущение глубоко в груди.   
\- Из того, что я успел понять из разговора Дэвариуса и барда нам вероятнее всего придётся отправиться в Эльду через Хайрок. Для расшифровки карт понадобится какая-то книга из местной библиотеки.   
\- Ого. Дорога займёт много времени.   
Грас со скептицизмом смотрел в толпу пьяных шахтёров в нескольких столах, от них пытающихся играть в карты.   
\- К этому времени туда подойдут Войка и Дюваль. Надеюсь, они будут в порядке.  
Дамьен с сочувствием посмотрел на Вито, заканчивающего очередную порцию мерзкого пойла. Мужчина сильно беспокоился и товарищах, но в особенности за Дюваля. Как-никак он несёт за него всю ответственность. Отношения этих двоих всегда напоминали отца и сына, что и в действительности так и было. Дамьен знал, что Дюваль, однако, никак не был родным сыном паладина, а то, как именно они были связаны, воин не знал, а спрашивать считал некрасивым. Наверное, очень здорово иметь такого человека, который с таким трепетом и нежностью относится к тебе. Мысли молодого человека сами собой принесли его к Кайрону и их неоднозначным отношениями. Дэвариус раньше часто упрекал Дамьен в том или ином контексте, что он делает что-то неверно и неправильно. Сейчас этого стало ощутимо меньше. Появились новые упрёки, и они гораздо злее чем раньше, что в принципе могло бы не нравится Дамьену, если бы это не касалось его личной безопасности. За своими раздумьями молодой мужчина не заметил, как к их компании в очередной раз подошла молодая официантка и вновь наполнила их кружки. Стоило отдать напитку должное - Дамьен полностью расслабился, но пьяным себя не чувствовал. Он почти не слушал беседующих мужчин, лишь изредка вставляя свои должные несколько фраз в общий поток и вновь уходя в себя. Воин был вынужден вновь отвлечься от мыслей лишь к нему вновь подошла девушка. В который раз это было, четвёртый или пятый? Дамьен поднял глаза на её симпатичное лицо и нахмурился, когда девушка открыла рот и явно что-то сказала. Вот только звука из этого рта ни одного не вышло. Быть может ему стоит прочистить свои уши? Девушка вновь открыла рот, но всё повторилось. На милом личике высветилось недовольное выражение лица. Официантка раздражённо повела плечами, будто её только что оскорбили чем-то ужасным и быстро удалилась. Дамьен продолжал хмуриться и посмотрел на товарищей, который как ни в чем не бывало, трепались о самых разных вещах. Дамьен расстроенно подхватил новую кружку и сделал огромный глоток напитка, который давным-давно потерял свой отвратный вкус и стал чем-то сродни медовухи с остринкой. Воин едва отвёл кружку ото рта и замер, поражённо уставившись на собственную кружку. Кружка с грохотом встала на грязный стол, а сам Дамьен судорожно начал тереть глаза. В глубине его полупустой кружки плескалось что-то маленькое. Что именно воин не сразу сообразил, но это было похоже на крошечного человечка с прозрачными крылышками.   
\- Какого...  
Дамьен одними губами прошептал проклятия, заглядывая в кружку и рассматривая маленькое создание. И всё бы ничего, если бы хоть кто-то из его друзей обратил должное внимание на него, но нет же. Вито и Грас как ни в чём не бывало общались, а между ними, погодите, пролетел ещё один такой маленький человечек с крылышками. Дамьен отпрянул от стола, едва не опрокинув все кружки. Вито и Грас встрепенулись, тут же оборачиваясь на своего товарища. Дамьен сидел как вкопанный, да ещё и побледнел как полотно, бормоча что-то странное себе под нос.   
\- Грас. Кажется, я знаю из чего сделано это мерзкое пойло.   
Молодой воин не смотрел на своих товарищей, а глядел мимо них, рассматривая размножающихся в огромных количествах маленьких, чёрт бы их побрал фей.


	7. Глава 7.

Дамьен раздражённо прищурился, в который раз за сегодня, не довольствуясь такой безоблачной погодой. В очередной попытке разглядеть в ярком свете хоть какую-то дорогу он едва не свалился с лошади. Солнце добродушно грело его макушку, но не жарило, за что молодой мечник был свято благодарен. У ехавшего рядом Вито дела обстояли немного лучше, или по крайней мере он старался делать вид, что всё не так уж и плохо. Он прямо держался в седле и его похмелье можно было догадаться разве, что прочитав мысли. О неумолкающем где-то впереди Грасе Дамьен вообще хотел забыть, полукровка чувствовал себя, пожалуй, лучше всех - без какого либо похмелья, всё такой же болтающий и весёлый.   
\- Боги, пожалейте меня...  
Можно было сказать, что раздражённый голос Вито стал для него весёлым сюрпризом - похоже, что и паладину было не слишком хорошо сейчас. Молодой воин повернул голову в сторону колосящихся зелёных полей Хайкрока. Удивительно, умиротворённая картина для их неспокойного времени. Это не часто дожливые, серо золотые краски Хаммерская, сменяющиеся городами из большого серого камня. Конечно, в Хайроке тоже есть города, но они более величественные, что ли. Здесь всё же больше пространств и самой природы, которая, кажется, сама диктует здесь людям свои правила.  
\- В большой город мы не поедем, сразу направимся на Драконий пик. Дюваль будет ждать нам там.  
Молодой воин задумчивости осмотрел компанию друзей - он почти не бывал в Хайроке, может быть проездом, но едва ли в заезжал в сами города. Как правило в компании разыскиваемых людей не стоит ехать по главным дорогам и светиться, здороваться со всеми стражниками и дозорными патрулями, но здесь все вышло совсем иначе. Насколько помнит Дамьен они не встретили ни одного патруля или кого-то подобного, лишь несколько деревенек и маленьких городов, в которых они задерживались лишь на самую малость отдохнуть.   
\- Выходит Дюваль тебе вроде как сын?  
Рыжеволосая воительница ехала рядом с Вито, без особого воодушевления рассматривая умиротворяющий пейзаж - вероятно, такая картина для неё не слишком привычна. Насколько Дамьен знает девушка выросла в более суровых условиях, наполненных большим количеством сражений с не только с людьми, но и с хищниками. Но судить по этому можно только по её рассказам, которых как ни странно не так много на самом деле. Болтливая и независимая в е компании, она, как правило, почти ничего не рассказывает о своей общине, только в общих чертах. Мечнику всегда это было странно, но любопытно, хотя может быть ей тоже есть что скрывать о своей родине. Некромант как то обмолвился, что земля Войки одно из самых неблагодарных мест на земле и дело тут совсем в дикий природе - дело в самых людях, варварах. Они опасные и мало предсказуемые сами по себе, почти не ведут дел с другими странами, за исключением пары кланов. Они искусные воины, с невероятно силой и закалкой, но порой ведут себя как невоспитанные дикари - хороший пример тому Войка. Талантливая в мастерстве боя, она ничуть не умеет себя вести с обычными людьми, не видит границ между тем, что можно и тем, что нельзя. Поразительно, как она находится рядом с Дэвариусом такое долгое время, ведь часто стоит некроманту сказать что-то и долгий, бесполезный спор, ведущий никуда начинает и может, не закончится ещё долго. Хотя тут стоит сказать должное самому Кайрону, который в её присутствии говорит только скупыми фактами, часто игнорируя более глубокую суть, не всегда, конечно. Войка тяжёлый человек, который не шибко желает идти на дружеский контакт, предпочитая ставить себя во главе любого человека, возможно, считая, что лучше знает, что и как есть.   
\- Да. Я вынужденно занимался его воспитанием и обучением короткое время. Потом, в виду изменившихся обстоятельств, полностью взял над ним опеку. - Вито выдержал небольшую паузу, но заговорил вновь до того, как Войка успела отрыть рот. - Это самый дорогой человек в моей жизни.  
Они съезжали с очередного подгорка, когда перед ними раскинулась потрясающая картина - огромный пласт едва заснеженных гор пересекал им путь, разделяя леса и речное пространство. На вершине заснеженных гор, с трудом, но можно было разглядеть несколько круглых невысоких башен, украшенных синей черепицей. А внизу, у самой воды раскинулся небольшой городок, со своего места Дамьен вполне мог насчитать больше десятка домов. Выше по равнине было ещё несколько фермерских домов, но уже попроще. Несколько вспаханных полей, но гораздо меньше тех, что они встречали ранее. Дамьен нахмурился, когда разглядел большие столбы, вбитые в землю и тянущиеся от них в разные стороны раскидистые кусты с совсем ещё зелёными ягодами.   
\- Жаль, что до сезона сбора ягод ещё далеко!   
\- Сезон сбора...?  
Дамьен вопросительно посмотрел на вора.  
\- Да. Сейчас мы находимся в Рамуиловой провинции. Здесь выращивают виноград и делают одно из самых вкусных вин во всем Хаммерскае.  
\- Это ты говоришь по своему большому опыту?  
В голове Войки слышалась неприкрытая усмешка.  
\- О, милая моя, ты даже не знаешь какой у меня большой опыт в этом деле.   
Лицо Дэвариуса выражало стоическую скорбь, если не всей вселенной, то значительной её части, по крайней мере. Уж кому точно, а ему известна любовь полукровки к выпивке и веселью до самого утра. Знающий вора большую часть жизни мог легко предположить, что послужило толком к этому увлечению, но не стал - в конце то концов у каждого из них свои собственные демоны, кормить которых или держать в голоде решать им самим.   
Они съехали ниже по равнине, встречая по дороге лишь крестьян и любопытных детей, изредка тыкающих в путешественников пальцами. Деревенские ребятишки бодро галдели, следуя по пятам за друзьями, изредка останавливаясь и зорко наблюдая за странными чужаками. Компания остановилась возле двухэтажного дома с красной черепицей. Небольшой и опрятный, он вызывал в Дамьене лишь приятные воспоминания о собственном деревенском детстве. Конечно, их дом не был немного поменьше и крыша совершенно другая, но сути это не меняло. Широкие улицы и узнаваемые дома, со сплошь родными лицами тут и там, вечно любопытная наивная детвора, ищущая приключения, воображающая себя странствующими рыцарями, а порой даже безжалостными драконами, сметающими все на своём пути. Возле дома, на лавочке сидела женщина и перебирала зерно, она едва подняла голову, чтобы приметить друзей и тут же поторопилась встать с места.  
\- Господин Маускар! - Лицо женщины озарила искренняя улыбка, стоило ей приблизиться, но обращалась она конкретно к паладину. - Я так рада снова увидеть вас!  
Вито спустился с лошади, и его товарищи последовали его примеру. Встретившая их женщина была невысокого роста, но крепкого телосложения. Едва затронутые сединой и солнцем волосы были спрятаны под чистый чепчик, в уголках её серых глаз уже прятались маленькие морщинки, невольно выдававшие в ней усталость и возраст.  
\- Приятно снова увидеть тебя, Крэта. Думаю, Дюваль должен был сообщить о нашем приезде.  
\- Да, да, конечно, вот только... - Крэта с некоторым беспокойством обошла взглядом молчавших в ожидании товарищей, будто не решаясь что-то сказать. Она обратилась опять к Вито, но уже говорила об этом почти шёпотом. - Он не говорил, что вас будет так много...  
Смущённая женщина призналась, что не рассчитывала на такое количество гостей. Дюваль сообщил ей только о Вито и паре товарищей.   
\- Я могу остаться в городе. - Кайрон встал рядом с Вито. - А завтра днём мы отправимся дальше.  
Паладин положительно кивнул некроманту и согласился отправиться с ним в город, чтобы не занимать много места, но перед этим он бы пожелал встретиться с Дювалем. Вслед за Вито отправиться город предложил и Сэлинджер, ссылаясь на то, что ему надо было зайти к торговцу. Впрочем, некромант совсем не возражал против такой, достаточно спокойной компании. Ему нужно было обдумать кое-что в тишине, на Дамьена в этот момент он не смотрел, да и не хотел смотреть. Что он увидеть в нём? Очередное доказательство его собственной жестокости и эгоизма? Он и без чужих указаний прекрасно знает, что и по какой-то цене стоит. Кайрон остался один на улице, дожидаться, пока Вито закончит свои дела. Для Кайрона стало странным сюрпризом, что Дамьен остался с ним на улице один. Молодой воин молчал, будто бы собираясь что-то сказать, но никак не находя нужные слова или причины по которым нужно было начать разговор.  
\- Знаешь, рано или поздно нам придётся многое обсудить. - Голос Дамьена звучал спокойно и собранно, за ним трудно было разобрать настоящие эмоции и мотивы человека. Трудно было признаться, что сейчас мечник оказался куда смелее самого некроманта и сделал пусть и небольшой, но шаг в сторону непростого разговора. - Уходить от этого постоянно не получится.  
Дэвариус повернулся в Дамьену, который стоял рядом со своим конём и неспешно почёсывал его за ухом, казалось бы, всё ещё размышляя над только что сказанными им же самим словами. Воин не применил слово «убегать», что было само по себе неожиданно снисходительно по отношению к Кайрону.  
\- И не говори, что это стоит отложить на потом.   
Стоило это того или нет, но в эту секунду Дамьен больше походил на обидевшегося маленького щенка, чем на сурового воина - некромант почувствовал лёгкое смятение в груди и с его губ сорвался лишь небольшой вздох, не злости, а скорее усталости от самого себя и своих поступков. К чему они придут, в конце концов? Из дома послышались чьи-то громкие голоса, входная дверь открылась - Вито в сопровождении Сэлинджера и ещё какого-то светловолосого юноши, которого раньше ни Дамьен, ни Кайрон не видели.   
\- Беспокоиться не о чем, Вито.   
Любопытно было то, с какой заботой юноша разговаривал с паладином и как тщательно что-то рассказывать - не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы признать в этом человеке Дюваля. Среднего роста, одетый в светлую рубаху и штаны, при первом взгляде его можно легко принять за самого обычного крестьянина - всё поменялось, стоило только Дювалю взглянуть на некроманта и воина. Дэвариус одёрнул Дамьена от нелепого действия, которое он едва не сотворил и ответил на приветствие юноши.  
\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Дюваль.  
\- Кайрон. И Дамьен, кажется? Надеюсь, мы хорошо сработаемся.  
Чистый взгляд оценивающе прошёлся по друзьям, но не пытался проникнуть глубже, чем следует. Возникшая было неловкая тишина была быстро ликвидирована самим же Дювалем, сославшимся на то, что ему необходимо помочь в доме. Сэл проводил юношу встревоженным взглядом.  
\- Чем ты руководствовался, скрывая тот факт, что Дюваль один из благородных?   
Голос Кайрона звучал ровно, но в нём чувствовались небольшие нотки неприязни, но не к только что ушедшему Дювалю, а кажется, к самому Вито. Это было странно наблюдать для Дамьена, ведь до этого он считал, что у этих двоих достаточно ровные отношения.   
\- Думаешь, я по своей воле стараюсь скрыть это?- Паладин говорил достаточно тихо, но предупреждающе, словно беспокоясь, что его могут подслушать. Увидеть хотя бы немного рассерженного Вито было как минимум к неприятностям. Этот большой мужчина всегда отличался отличным умением держать себя в руках и мыслить здраво в любой ситуации, похоже, что и у него есть слабости, которые он предпочитает скрывать от окружающих. - Будь моё желание, я бы не выпускал его к людям, но я не животное, а он не собачка на поводке, а живой человек.  
Слова Вито сильно ударили по сознанию Дамьена, как и тот факт, что этот юноша принадлежит к числу благородных. В смутное время таких людей можно сосчитать по пальцам - знаменитая героин баллад Астория, легендарная героина, принимавшая участие не в одной войне и сражавшаяся за самых обычных людей; король Баур, прославившийся своей дипломатичностью и харизмой и другие. Большая часть того, что Дамьен знает о таких людях это то, что уже давно стало частью старых легенд, которые так любят детишки. Среди его знакомых так же никогда не водилось ничего подобного и это, наверное, даже хорошо - век благородного человека очень короток, как из-за желания других нажиться на таком человек, так и людские суеверия, будто этого человека ни возьмёт, ни одна самых метких стрел, да и то, что они едва ли в огне не горят и в воде не тонут. И ведь многие могут зайти очень далеко в попытке узнать правда это или нет. Молодой человек почувствовал острую жалость в груди, начиная понимать злость Вито на расспросы Кайрона, но обвинять его в беспокойстве за Дюваля, конечно, не мог.   
\- Он не доставит проблема, уверяю тебя.  
На этих словах Вито дал понять, что разговор об этом окончен, по крайней мере, сейчас не самое удачно место, чтобы начинать спорить о чём-то подобном. Дамьен проводил тоскливым взглядом друзей - может быть чуть позже они всё же сумеют уладить все свои конфликты. А сейчас у него ещё впереди целый день, чтобы узнать лучше кто такой Дюваль.  
Вся атмосфера непринуждённости растворилась подобно мыльному пузырю, лопнувшему по банальной неопытности того, кто его надул. Что послужило отправной точкой к этому Дамьен к его собственно ошибке понял не сразу, эти странные мельтешения Граса поначалу его приводили в тупик - вот он общается с Дювалем, вот неожиданно убегает и тащит Войку на задний двор в желании подраться, ведь воительница никогда не прочь помахать кулаками и размяться? Только не будут же они разминаться по сто раз к вечеру? Для него внезапно прояснилась, когда Войка и Дюваль почти нос к носу столкнулись, когда Крэта пригласила всех к столу. Женщина суетливо возилась с гостями, предлагая отведать то, или иное блюдо и Дамьен честно был ужасно благодарен женщине, когда та всё же оставила молодых людей одни и ушла на кухню, предоставив их четверых самих себе. Тогда-то он и понял, почему Грас вёл себя как сумасшедшая мать-курица, у которой пытаются отобрать яйцо.  
\- Скажи...Дюваль? А как ты приобрёл ну вот это? - Спина Граса, сидящего рядом с юношей выпрямилась, а сам он откинулся на стул, пронзая Войку напротив него не самым радужным взглядом. Дамьен в свою очередь лишь потупил взгляд на рыжую девушку. - Брось Дамьен, только не говори, что ты ничего не заметил?  
Дюваль, о котором собственно и шла речь немного закашлял и извинился перед гостями, встав из-за стола и уходя на кухню. Полукровка дождался, пока дверь на кухню за юношей закроется и лишь тогда он обратился в воительнице, которая ничуть не помелась в лице, стоило Грасу обратиться к ней.  
\- Прекрати начатое.  
Глаза Граса были холодными и тёмными, он слал Войке конкретное предупреждение.  
\- Не то, что? - Девушку грозный вид напарника, кажется, вовсе не впечатлил, она лишь придала себе более важный и расслабленный вид. - Ты мне неровня.  
Дамьен был готов схватиться за голову - он мало что понимал, откуда ни возьмись взявшемся конфликте. Минуту назад они лишь обедали, а сейчас готовы броситься друг на друга.   
\- О чём вы двое вообще говорите?  
Войка наконец соизволила посмотреть на Дамьена и на её лице красовалась лишь широкая усмешка, без единого намёка на то, чтобы задеть или обидеть воина.  
\- Тот парень, он двуглазый, ты не заметил?  
Мечник нахмурился на друзей, но больше ничего не сказал - двуглазый? Это была не самая удивительная новость за сегодняшний день, но, тем не менее у этого парня, Дюваля, определённо жизнь не задалась с самого рождения. Родиться благородным, да ещё с дьявольской отметкой, от которой не получиться избавиться, при этом, не покалечив или не убив себя. Пока Дамьен не очень понимал, как вести себя в этой ситуации, конечно, эта мета не сулит ничего хорошего кроме неприятностей и ему самому не очень бы хотелось попасть под раздачу в этом случае. Может быть им реально лучше оставить Дюваля здесь? Да и Вито вполне себе не будет волноваться. Вор с девушкой ещё долгое время кричали друг на друга, но Дамьен не особо вслушивался - он ждал, когда Дюваль вернётся за стол. Эгоистично и корыстно, но он хотел заглянуть в глаза этому человеку, убеждая себя в том, что его терзает лишь некрасивое любопытство. Но Дюваль не шёл, а споры о нём не утихали, хотя и не перерастали в нечто большее.  
\- С меня хватит. Можешь оставить свои суеверия при себе, но не смей их показывать при остальных. Надеюсь, что ты Дамьен будешь умнее.  
Воин едва ли успел среагировать на слова Граса, как дверь за ним хлопнула, а сам вор ушёл в неизвестном направлении. Дамьен не мог назвать охватившее его чувство стыдом, но это было близко к этому. Боковым зрением он посмотрел на воительницу, которая только молчала и пила из своей кружки. Её хватило ненадолго, и уже через несколько минут она заявила, что уходит спать. Дамьен встал из-за стола, на котором ещё оставались грязные блюда, и вышел из комнаты, направляясь на задний двор.  
\- Я не виню её в этом поведении, как и никого из вас. Вы соратники Вито, он бы не стал знакомить меня, c теми, кому не доверяет.  
Дамьену пришлось замереть у выхода в задний двор, дверь была нараспашку и сквозь проём он прекрасно видел две фигуры - Граса, что сидел на лестнице, спиной к нему, а так же Дюваля, который так же стоял спиной, но уже поодаль. Что он там делает - кидает ножи? Дамьену пришлось замереть на месте, чтобы его не обнаружили сразу и отойти в сторону, если кто, то из них вздумает обернуться назад, он сразу увидит воина.  
\- Соратники мы или нет, но это не даёт нам права судить о людях по глупым суевериям.  
Долгое время ответ от Дюваля не приходил и Дамьен серьёзно задумался, что тот даже и отвечать то не сильно стремится полукровке. Вообще мечник не ожидал, что Грас пойдёт на разговор с этим юношей, в конце то концов он что-то вроде проклятого, от него можно ожидать всего угодно. Дамьен на этот момент не сильно задумывался над тем, а правда ли это вообще.   
\- Я не отказываюсь от путешествия, ни в коем случае. Но если так случится, что я буду вынужден уйти - я уйду.  
Послышался небольшой вздох со стороны Граса и шорох ткани.  
\- Надеюсь, что такого не произойдёт.  
Воин немного торопливо отошёл от двери, пока его не заметили и ушёл наверх, на ходу обдумывая услышанное и увиденное.


End file.
